ALAS ROTAS
by Gaby del Rey
Summary: ¿Se puede confiar en las malas personas... No cambian jamás? ¿Que pasa cuando una mujer se vuelve una obsesión? lo peor de todo es no saber nada de su pasado. Serias capaz de entregarle su alma y tu corazón a ciegas.
1. la indiferencia del angel

Nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Alas rotas **

Capítulo 1

La indiferencia del ángel

Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

_Viernes 15 de julio de 9 a.m._

Estaba sentado en la terraza de mi mansión. Sí, de mi mansión. Como todo empresario mimado que se creía el dueño del mundo, es un deber tener una mansión.

Estaba relajado, recordando la ardiente noche de sexo desenfrenado que había tenido con Kate, mi amante. Kate era una de esas chicas lanzadas y fáciles, eso ya era típico de las mujeres que me rodeaban. Solo me bastaba con medio sonreír para que todas estuvieran a mis pies. Con Kate, había sido un poco más duro, por decirlo así, para ver si ella se hacía de rogar. Pero al encontrarla en mi oficina, desnuda… pues, soy humano y no me pude resistir.

Ya estaba harto de este mundo de mujeres fáciles. Quería un poco de diversión. Quería una mujer que se hiciera de rogar, que hiciera que yo me esforzara por obtener un beso de ella, que me hiciera pensar que yo no era lo suficiente para ella… pero todas las que se me acercaban eran unas gatas en celo, ansiosas por que las poseyera, las hiciera mi mujer.

Estaba tan perdido en mis recuerdos, que no me percaté cuando Alice se acercaba, solo me di cuenta cuando ya estaba sentada a mi lado.

—Edward, ¿vas a ir mañana a la fiesta de caridad? —me preguntó Alice.

Fiesta de caridad. _Sería fiesta de hipocresía_ dije en mi mente.

Por más que las personas donaran dinero, yo sabía muy bien que lo hacían para presumir su poder. Esta fiesta era organizada anualmente por mi padre, Carlisle, y Esme, mi madre. Ellos lo hacían de corazón, pero los demás no.

—Creo que sí —le dije mirando al cielo y sonriendo_. Tal vez encontremos un culito lindo para tirar_ pensé.

—Bueno... —dijo Alice pensativa—, si a la final vas, ya tu ropa esta en tu cuarto. Edward, de verdad deberías de ir.

—Mañana veremos —le dije levantándome de mi silla y subiendo a mi habitación.

…

_Sábado 16 de julio 8 p.m._

Nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer tan bella y angelical. Y nunca antes había sentido que mi corazón se acelerara por solo verla y admirarla. Daba gracias a Dios que mi hermana Alice me hubiera traído, casi arrastrando, a esta fiesta.

Me parecía una muy buena causa, pero ese tipo de fiestas, donde reinaba la hipocresía, me molestaban.

Ella ni me miraba, y era absurdo, porque mientras otras mujeres me querían violar prácticamente con la mirada, ella solo estaba entretenida hablando con una mujer casi de la misma edad de mi madre. En ningún momento me dirigió la palabra ni mucho menos la mirada.

Tenía la piel como la porcelana. Una clara invitación a que pasara mi lengua por ella. Su cabello era castaño y con reflejos rojizos, lo tenía casi llegando a su trasero, tan brillante y llamativo que provocaba pasar los dedos. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de un color como el chocolate, y sus labios, sin duda carnosos y apetecibles. Era un espectáculo de mujer.

Bajé más la mirada y me detuve en su cuello, demasiado sexy, solo me imaginaba como un vampiro hincando mis colmillos en tan elegante cuello. El vestido que tenía era rojo y con un escote de infarto, se podía apreciar un poco sus senos, los cuales no se veían muy grandes, pero para mí eran perfectos, podía calcular que cabrían perfectamente en mis manos. Era, sin duda, la mujer más bella que mis ojos habrían podido ver.

Traté de acercarme a ella, pero parecía que todo estaba en mi contra, debido a que todos los demás invitados solo querían hablar conmigo.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora y nada que podía acercarme a ella. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Kate venia directo hacia mí, por primera vez en mi vida quería que ninguna mujer se acercara a mí.

—Que gusto encontrarte aquí, Edward —dijo mi nombre como si saboreara el mejor dulce.

Kate tenía un escote casi igual de revelador como el que tenía la castaña, pero en cambio, a Kate se le veía muy vulgar. Sus senos casi le llegaban a la cara y se notaba a simple vista que eran operados. Después de casi tres meses de ser amantes, sentí un poco de repulsión al verla. Era muy artificial y con ese labial rojo que tenía puesto parecía una puta. En cambio el rojo que tenía la castaña en los labios la hacía ver tan angelical.

—Edward… te estoy hablando —dijo Kate un poco enojada.

— ¿Sabes algo? ¡Déjame en paz! —le dije y me marché dejándola sola.

Todos bailaban y sonreían, muchas mujeres exhibiendo sus joyas, pero ella se veía tan fuera de este mundo. Era imposible que dejara de mirarla, era una fuerza sobrenatural que me obligaba a verla y admirarla.

Tomé un vaso de whisky y me acerqué a la mesa donde estaba sentada. Cuando ya estaba cerca pude notar que en la mesa también estaba Aro Volturi con su esposa Heidi, que era casi de la misma edad de mi hermana.

—Edward —me llamó Aro. Le sonreí y me terminé de acercar a la mesa.

Él se levantó y me dio su mano al igual que su esposa, la cual me regaló una sonrisa coqueta.

—Quiero presentarte a mi sobrina —dijo Aro mirando a la castaña, la cual rodó los ojos, pero pude notar que Aro le dio una mirada amenazante y ella de inmediato se puso de pie.

—Hola, mucho gusto, Isabella Swan —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. Tentador.

—Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte, _Isabella _—le dije besando su mano. Su piel en contacto con la mía hizo que una electricidad recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Acaricié su muñeca y pude sentir unas pequeñas cicatrices, ¿acaso este ángel había pensado en quitarse la vida? Ella notó que había sentido sus pequeñas cicatrices y apartó su mano.

—Mi sobrina Isabella es hija de mi hermana Renée y su padre es Charlie Swan  
—dijo Aro.

Charlie Swan era un empresario muy importante aquí en este país. Él había muerto hace 7 años si no estaba mal, pero nunca había escuchado que tuviera una hija. Solo tenía entendido que Aro Volturi se había hecho cargo de esa empresa debido a que Renée quedó como la heredera, y me imagino que la hija también es heredera… pero, ¿por qué nunca había escuchado hablar de ella?

—Isabella vino de Londres junto con su madre, la cual, lamentablemente, no pudo asistir a esta gala —dijo con pesar, pero vi que Isabella lo miraba con resentimiento. Definitivamente aquí había gato encerrado.

Después de unos veinte minutos de hablar con Aro de cosas relacionadas con el ámbito de la economía, me arriesgué a pedirle a ese ángel que bailara conmigo.

—Isabella, ¿me concedes esta pieza? —le pregunté de pie, ofreciéndole mi mano. Ella ni se inmutó, parecía que la proposición le había desagradado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Piensas dejar al caballero con la mano estirada? —le dijo Heidi, y en ese preciso momento me guiñó un ojo.

—Sé educada, mi querida sobrina, pon en práctica esa maravilla habilidad que posees para bailar —le dijo Aro, pero el tono en el que expresó esas palabras era de burla.

Ella se levantó pero ignoró mi mano, se paró frente a mí y tomó un trago de su copa de vino.

—Bailemos entonces —dijo adelantándose a la pista de baile, yo la seguí y pude apreciar ese hermoso trasero que poseía, respingado y tentador.

Con las nota de un perfecto jazz, comenzamos a bailar. Las demás personas no dejaban de mirarnos, mujeres celosas y asombradas.

Bailaba sensual, sus movimientos eran con gracia. Provocativa. La miré directamente a los ojos, ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunté, pero ella ignoró mi pregunta ¿Qué había de malo en ella?, ¿por qué era tan amargada?

Después de unos largos minutos, ella respondió.

—Señor Cullen, ¿no sabe que es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a una dama? —dijo ella sonriendo, pero de una manera malvada.

— ¡Oh! —exclamé—. Siento mucho si la hice sentir incómoda, solo trataba de ser cortés —era la primera vez en toda mi vida que una mujer me ponía nervioso.

—Tengo 17 años, soy menor de edad, así que mucho cuidado. Las leyes de este país son tan… ¿como diría yo? Mmm, estrictas —tenía el presentimiento que era joven, pero no tanto. En cambio, yo tenía 28 recién cumplidos. Me quedé mudo ante aquella revelación, era una niña prácticamente.

Bailamos dos canciones más y ella se fue a su mesa. En cambio, yo me acerqué a la barra y pedí un whisky. Cientos de mujeres se me acercaron pero no muy amablemente las aparte de mí.

— ¿Qué te pasa hijo? —me preguntó Carlisle acercándose a mi lado y arrebatándome el vaso.

—Nada —le contesté escuetamente.

— ¿Quién era esa señorita con la que bailabas? Nunca la había visto —preguntó curioso.

—Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan —respondí.

— ¿Charlie tenía una hija? No lo puedo creer —dijo mi padre dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa donde estaba sentada el ángel.

—Sí, al parecer la tenían escondida. Tal vez en una torre al estilo Rapunzel —dije riéndome de mi propio chiste.

—Mmm… esto es una novedad —dijo mi padre—, ¿por qué no te acercas a nuestra mesa? Ya pronto se harán las subastas para la cenas de mañana —me levanté junto a mi padre y nos reunimos con el resto de la familia.

Ahí estaba mi hermana Alice, con su esposo, Jasper Hale, su hermana Rosalie y su novio Emmett McCarty, y mi adorada madre, la cual al verme me abrazó.

—Mi niño, te veías guapo en ese baile, todo un caballero —ella me alagó y tomé asiento.

— ¿Quien fue la que te concedió ese baile? —preguntó Alice con una notoria curiosidad que no era rara en ella.

—Isabella Swan, sobrina de Aro, hija de Charlie Swan —todos en la mesa se sorprendieron pues nadie sabía que ese señor tenia descendencia.

—De lo que uno se entera —dijo Emmett.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, mi madre se subió a la tarima y tomó el micrófono en sus manos.

—Buenas noches, es un placer para mí volver a dar esta fiesta que permite que les podamos regalar un poco de alegría a aquellas personas que más lo necesitan. Y, como todos los años, ha llegado la hora de las subastas para las cenas de mañana en el restaurant Salomón. Llamaremos a las cuatro mujeres que se han puesto a la disposición de acompañar a aquel notable caballero que presuma su billetera  
—todos rieron ante aquel oportuno comentario de mi madre—. Rosalie Hale, Bree Turner, Kate Smith e Isabella Swan.

De inmediato giré mi cabeza 90 grados para mirar a ese ángel. En su cara pude notar la sorpresa y molestia, eso me daba a entender que ella no se había ofrecido a la subasta. Con pasos torpes, ella se dirigió a la tarima y todos la miraban, se veía un poco incómoda. Debí de suponer que todos ya relacionaban a Isabella con Charlie Swan, y a ella parecía molestarle.

—Comencemos con Rosalie Hale —dijo mi madre y comenzó con las ofertas.

Al fin habían terminado con las tres mujeres, solo faltaba Isabella.

—Ahora Isabella, es tu turno —dijo mi madre regalándole una sonrisa.

—Seis mil dólares —gritó el hijo de Cayo.

—Ocho mil dólares —dijo Emmett y vi que Rosalie lo miró con odio.

—Veinte mil dólares —dije y todos me miraron.

—Veinticinco mil dólares —dijo Félix, el hijo de Cayo, nuevamente.

—Treinta mil dólares —dijo Emmett de nuevo.

—Cuarenta mil dólares —dije, esa cena tenía que ser conmigo. La miré y su cara era de asombro.

—Cincuenta mil dólares —dijo Félix y me miró con odio.

Tomé aire.

—Ciento cincuenta mil dólares —todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Doscientos mil dólares —dijo Félix.

—Trescientos cincuenta mil dólares —dije y me acerqué un poco más a la tarima, miré fijamente a Isabella.

— ¡Oh caballeros! —dijo mi madre—. Trescientos cincuenta a la una… trecientos cincuenta a las dos… trecientos cincuenta a las tres.

Celebré internamente mi victoria, me acerqué a la tarima y besé la mano del ángel.

—Isabella —dije acariciando su nombre, sus ojos me decían que no le agradaba tener que cenar conmigo mañana.

—Señor Cullen, me ha dejado asombrada, tanto dinero solo por una cena.

—Sí Isabella, es una cena inocente y, sobre todo, por una buena causa —le regalé mi mejor sonrisa—. Acuérdate, mañana paso a recogerte a la casa de tu tío a las 7 preciosa —volví a besar su mano y me dispuse a salir del lugar.

…

Eran las seis y cuarenta en mi reloj de mano. Iba camino a la casa de Aro Volturi, una mansión muy llamativa y con un estilo gótico.

Con anterioridad esta propiedad había pertenecido a Charlie Swan, pero como todo lo que algún día fue de él, paso a manos de su cuñado. De Renée Swan solo sabía que se había mudado a Londres. Y lo sabía ya que Renée fue muy amiga de mi madre cuando estas vivían en Canadá e iban al mismo instituto. Tenía que preguntarle a mi madre si ella sabía de la existencia de mi ángel. Isabella además de ser hermosa poseía un nombre excitante.

Toqué el timbre de la casa y al abrirse la puerta me recibió una mujer de más o menos 50 años, ella me sonrió y me dijo que Aro me esperaba en su despacho.

—Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás? ¿Ansioso por ver a mi sobrina? —dijo él de una manera burlona ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?

—Bien. Espero que su sobrina no tarde, no me gusta esperar —le dije un poco molesto. Él de inmediato borró esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía en su cara.

A los diez minutos Isabella llegó al despacho. Casi se me cae la mandíbula cuando la vi entrar.

Tenía un vestido demasiado corto, era negro, con mangas largas y llevaba unos tacones de igual color muy altos. En esta oportunidad, tenía el cabello recogido en una especie de trenza.

Ella notó que me la quedé viendo más tiempo de lo normal y se relamió sus labios, los cuales no tenía pintados.

—Espero no tener problemas por cenar con esta jovencita —dije mirando a su tío, el cual me miró un poco extrañado por lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Cómo? Si Isabella es una mujer, en todos los sentidos —dijo Aro y me molestó muchísimo.

—Diecisiete años. Para mí todavía es una niña —le dije. De inmediato, Isabella se mordió su labio, un poco nerviosa.

— ¡Ja! Diecisiete años. Por Dios, si ella cumplirá en septiembre los veinte —ella trató de no mirarme, pero sin embargo habló.

—Fue solo una pequeña broma, señor Cullen —dijo un poco apenada. Isabella era astuta e inteligente, tenía que reconocerlo.

Su tío se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo un poco fuerte, pude saberlo por ella hizo un gesto de dolor en su cara.

—Al parecer mi sobrina aún no ha olvidado sus años de niña traviesa.

…

Íbamos de camino al restaurante. Isabella iba mirando por la ventanilla. Estaba un poco molesto. ¿Por qué me mintió? Quería saberlo, pero esperaría cuando acabara la cena.

Ella pidió sushi y yo ordené lo mismo. Tomamos vino y al parecer a mi ángel le encantaba. La velada pasó en mucho silencio, pues Isabella solo me contestaba con monosílabos, y ya me estaba molestando más de lo que ya estaba. Al salir del restaurante ella se detuvo en las escaleras y comenzó a tocarse el cuello desesperadamente.

— ¡Por Dios no! —dijo ella con pesar.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunté un poco preocupado.

—Mi collar no está —dijo devolviéndose al restaurante, yo la seguí y ella entró como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al llegar justo a la entrada, noté que hablaba con la mesera que nos había atendido y estaba prácticamente rogándole por saber si ella lo había visto. Al llegar no me quedó otra que hacer frente.

—Señorita, disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre? —le pregunté tratando se seducirla para que así me pudiera decir la verdad.

—Eh… Chantal, señor —dijo nerviosa.

—Isabella al parecer dejo caer su collar, necesito que me diga si lo vio, o de lo contrario… —ella me cortó.

—Lamento no darle ninguna información, señor, pero solo yo me he acercado a la mesa en el momento que se fueron y no he visto nada —ella se veía que en realidad lo lamentaba. Era un caso perdido, ella no mentía.

Salimos al estacionamiento e Isabella aun seguía tocándose el cuello y mirando a todos lados, como si así pudiera encontrar su collar.

—Tal vez lo dejaste en tu casa —le dije tratando de darle un poco de optimismo.

—No, no pudo habérseme caído allá y en tal caso… — pero no continuó.

—En tal caso, ¿qué? —le pregunté. Quería saber por qué se lamentaba tanto haber perdido ese collar—. ¿Era muy importante para ti?

—Demasiado —dijo suspirando, era la primera vez que la veía tan triste, como si su vida fuera miserable.

— ¿Cómo era?, ¿tenía algún dije? —quería saber.

—Era una cadena de plata y tenía una llave dorada —dijo y de inmediato se tapó la boca—. Por favor no le comentes nada esto a mi tío Aro —dijo nerviosa.

—Porque… te castigará. Aunque no lo creo, se me olvidaba que si eres mayor de edad —le dije un poco molesto.

—Señor Cullen, siento haberle mentido, pero… es que me pareció divertido —ella medio sonrió, pero de inmediato se puso seria—. Y respecto a que no le diga nada a mi tío es porque… ese regalo me lo dio mi padre y si él se entera que lo perdí, pues… no le gustará —se notaba a simple vista que mentía, porque no dejaba de mirar sus zapatos y de morderse el labio. Yo era muy bueno detectando cuando alguien mentía.

—Está bien, cerraré mi boca. Pero dime de verdad, ¿por qué me mentiste sobre tu edad? —le pregunté, ella me miró y ladeó un poco su cabeza.

—La verdad… es que usted no me agrada, tiene ese aspecto de que se cree dueño del mundo y odio a los hombres así. Además, su mirada hacia mí es muy… ¿cómo decirlo? Eh, muy pervertida —dijo ella sonrojándose.

De inmediato solté una carcajada, ella lo sabía. Y no le iba a mentir, en realidad ella me encantaba.

—Bueno, sí es verdad, eres hermosa y soy hombre. Tienes un ángel que me enloquece —le confesé.

Ella por un momento se asombró, pero de inmediato puso una cara de indiferencia.

—Bueno, qué lástima señor Cullen, porque la verdad no estoy interesada en hombres —dijo dándome la espalda. Me molesto aquella confesión, ¿cómo era posible que ella se resistiera a mis encantos?—. ¿Me podría llevar a mi casa? Tengo que buscar esa cadena —dijo lo último en un susurro.

Le abrí la puerta del auto como todo un caballero. Iba conduciendo rápido, ese era un signo de que estaba molesto. Odiaba que las personas se resistieran a mí, a mis deseos. Y que Isabella me haya rechazado me enfurecía. No importaba cómo, pero ella sería mía.

—Ya llegamos —le dije y me golpeé internamente por haber dicho eso. Ella sonrió con burla como si lo que yo hubiera dicho estaba demás. ¿Pero que carajos me pasaba que lo único que decía eran puras estupideces?

—Sí, ya llegamos señor Cullen —dijo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero yo la tomé por la mano y no se lo permití.

— ¿No piensas despedirte de mí? —le dije sonriendo

—La verdad, no pensaba hacerlo. La cena estuvo bien, pero su compañía es detestable —dijo mirándose la uñas.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, niña? —le dije molesto

—Soy Isabella Swan, y me vale mierda si usted es el dueño del mundo. He escuchado que usted es un playboy —hizo con el dedo cómo si fuera a vomitar—. Y, la verdad, usted ni siquiera me inspira un mal pensamiento —dijo eso saliéndose del auto y dejándome ver sus largas y torneadas piernas.

—Isabella no he terminado de hablar —dije, ella volteó y me mostró su dedo del medio.

— ¡Inmadura! —grité molesto, ¿qué se creía?

Molesto aún, me monté a mi auto y arranqué como si me persiguiera el diablo. Pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, que esas palabras te las ibas a tragar Isabella Swan.

* * *

espero que les guste. se que dirán la misma historia de siempre, pero lo bueno se hace esperar jajaja espero que todo lo que se me a ocurrido con esta historia salga tan maravillosa como lo es en mi cabeza, sin mas me despido hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias a mi beta xariito sba y al grupo de fanfiction addiction.


	2. acercándose al ángel

tal vez esta historia es un cliché como me puso una persona, pero yo pienso que lo importante es como se desenvuelva la trama. no soy la mejor escritora de fanfiction pero no voy a dejar de escribir así sea que después se me ocurra escribir sobre una bella sumisa y un edward dominante. pero como lo había dicho acepto cualquier tipo de critica ya que me servirá para crecer...

los personajes no son míos son de meyer la historia siiii es mía solo mía

* * *

Alas rotas

Capítulo 2

Acercándose al ángel

Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

_Martes 26 de julio._

—Oh, Edward, eres genial —gemía Kate encima de mí.

—No hables, me desconcentras —le dije un tanto molesto. Desde que conocí a Isabella, ese era mi estado todo el tiempo. Y lo peor de todo era que lo pagaba con todo el mundo. Tenía una semana que no sabía nada de ella, y para colmo de males no salía de mi cabeza.

Kate seguí cabalgándome hasta que me harté.

—Quítate de encima —le dije tratando de incorporarme.

—Pero no has acabado, quiero satisfacerte, Edward —dijo ronroneando como una gatita.

—Mmmm —embestí con todas mis fuerzas y me descargué en ella, pero el único nombre que se vino a mi mente fue el de ella, el de mi ángel. Isabella.

Kate no dejaba de mirarme extrañada. ¿Acaso había dicho el nombre en voz alta?

— ¿Desde cuándo me llamo Isabella? —me dijo enojada. Quise soltar una carcajada. Era solo sexo lo que teníamos, se lo había dejado claro desde el principio.

—Aquí, el que pregunta soy yo. Vete a cumplir con tus labores, no quiero repetirlo dos veces —le dije sentándome en mi silla. Ella se vistió y salió de mi oficina…

…

—Sr. Cullen, Jacob Black ya está aquí —me dijo Jane, mi secretaria.

—Déjalo pasar.

Jacob era mi mejor amigo, nos conocíamos desde que andábamos en pañales. Era mi amigo de fiestas, de borracheras… Lo consideraba mi hermano.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, traigo buenas noticias —dijo tomando asiento—. Esto no tiene nada que ver, pero Aro Volturi anda buscando algún empresario que le inyecte capital a su empresa, al parecer está en problemas. Ayer estuvo hablando con mi padre, pero él le dijo que no podían asociarse en estos momentos. —Sabía que Aro en lo negocios andaba un poco mal, ¿pero hasta el nivel de estar mendigando?

— ¿Y por qué me cuentas eso? —le pregunté.

—Lo más probable es que recurra a ti —me dijo sonriendo.

—Voy a esperar a ver con que cuento me viene —le dije tramando algo en mi mente que después pensaría con más calma—. ¿Y cuáles son las buenas noticias?

—Vamos a tomarnos un trago en la noche y te cuento, Cullen —me dijo saliendo de mi oficina.

…

—Edward te metiste otra vez alcohólico. Ya llevas dos botellas de vodka tú solo —me dijo tocándome el hombro.

Habíamos decidido ir a un lugar tranquilo donde pudiéramos tomar y conversar. Había mucha gente conocida. Al final, en un rincón, estaba Heidi, pero al parecer no estaba con Isabella, y por eso estaba tomando como un loco.

— ¿Penas de amor? —me preguntó.

—Sabes que yo no creo en el amor, además, todas las mujeres son unas putas —dije molesto y tomando directamente desde la botella.

Él rio.

—Sabes que uno dice eso cuando hay una mujer —dijo sonriendo y tomando de mi botella.

—Cómprate una —le dije quitándole mi botella de vodka—. Y te equivocas, Edward Cullen nunca ha tenido penas de amor —dije mirando hacia la puerta.

Y como si dios quisiera darme un tapón de boca, venía Isabella entrando. Venía caminando en unos tacones rojos altísimos, un pantalón de cuero negro y una chaqueta roja. Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Heidi y una rubia que no reconocía.

—Cierra la boca Edward —me dijo Jacob.

—Se ve tan corriente, como todas las mujeres de este asqueroso lugar —espeté molesto.

— ¿La conoces? —me preguntó un poco curioso.

—Sobrina de Aro, hija de Charlie Swan —le dije, ya fastidiado de repetirles lo mismo a las personas que me preguntaban quién era ella.

—Charlie tiene una hija, esto sí que no me lo esperaba —dijo asombrado y sin dejar de mirar a Isabella. Estaba molesto.

— ¿Cuál era la buena noticia que me ibas a contar? —pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Bueno, ahora que soy un viejo como tú, vine a sentar cabeza, el próximo mes me caso — _¿qué? ¿Jacob Black se iba a casar?_ Él era casi tan mujeriego como yo.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —le dije riéndome, solo llevaba saliendo con Leah tres meses.

—No, no es broma —hizo una pausa—. Ella es maravillosa, perfecta para mí —dijo poniendo ojos de hombre enamorado. Ridículo.

—Ya te veré en las mismas Edward, y créeme que en ese entonces me darás la razón —S_í, sigue soñando_ pensé.

Para ser sincero, no dejaba de mirar a Isabella. Me sentía como un estúpido adolescente. Cuando volví a mirar a su mesa ya no estaba, de inmediato me levanté a buscarla.

Jacob me llamaba y ni siquiera me digné a voltear. Y fue cuando la vi, estaba por entrar al baño de damas.

Ella entró y yo detrás.

Ya adentro me percaté que no hubiera nadie más. Cerré la puerta con seguro. Ella estaba enfrente del espejo y ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí, tenía los ojos rojos y al parecer se estaba retocando el maquillaje.

— ¿Qué quiere, señor Cullen? —dijo sin voltear a verme, me sorprendió la dureza en pronunciar dichas palabras.

—Quiero hablar contigo, quería tenerte a solas —ella rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Déjeme en paz. ¿No le quedó claro que no quiero que ningún hombre se me acerque?, y mucho menos usted —dijo caminando hacia mí.

—No es necesario que grites —le dije molesto—. Solo quiero que nos conozcamos, seamos amigos —ella soltó una carcajada.

—Permiso —dijo poniéndose frente a mí.

—Por lo menos dime que encontraste tu amada cadena.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—No es su problema.

— ¿Y qué pasa si te digo que yo la tengo? —Ella de inmediato se puso renta y alzó la barbilla.

—No le creo.

— ¿Y esto qué es, entonces? —le dije sacándola de mi bolsillo y poniéndola ante sus ojos.

Hacía tres días que la había encontrado, estaba debajo del asiento del copiloto. Se notaba que era muy costosa y tenía unos números grabados en miniaturas.

—Devuélvame eso —comenzó a saltar delante de mí, tratando de alcanzarla.

—Te va a costar tenerla —le dije con burla—, has sido muy grosera conmigo, debería de darte unas cuantas nalgadas para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores.

Ella se volteó y respiró. Lo pude notar porque resoplaba. Cuando volteó me sonrió, se veía como una niña inocente.

—Señor Cullen, estoy de acuerdo con usted, tal vez mi comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado y quiero reivindicarme —dijo acercándose a mí. Yo por mi parte comencé a sudar estaba demasiado cerca, ella se puso de puntitas y comenzó a acariciar mi nuca.

—Le gusta —me dijo en susurro.

—Sí, me encanta —le dije a punto de sucumbir al deseo.

La tomé por la cintura y la senté donde estaban los lavabos. Guardé la cadena en mi bolsillo y comencé a besar su cuello. No me cansaba de besarlo, era hermoso y tentador.

Ella comenzó a tocar mi espalda y al bajar su mano de inmediato sabia cuales eran sus intenciones.

—Creías que me ibas a engañar —le dije tomando su mano y quitándole la cadena—, tengo que admitir que eres rápida.

Ella puso su pie sobre mi pecho y me empujó con fuerza. Se iba dirigiendo a la salida, pero se lo impedí.

— ¿No la quieres recuperar? —ella negó–. Vamos Isabella, tanto tú como yo sabemos que sí —ella suspiró.

— ¿Qué le tengo que dar a cambio?

Miles de ideas se vinieron a mi mente.

—Te invito a jugar tenis mañana —ella asintió.

—Está bien, prepárese para perder porque soy muy buena en ello —dijo saliendo del baño.

Cuando llegué a la barra donde anteriormente me encontraba sentado, ya Jacob se había ido.

Decidí ir un rato a la casa de mis padres. Solamente se encontraba Alice.

—Cuéntame que has hecho, hermanita —le dijo sentándome a su lado.

—Todo bien, te cuento que salí con Heidi el domingo pasado, y con Isabella —dijo el nombre de mi ángel un poco disgustada.

—No te cae bien —ella negó.

—Es… ¿cómo diría?… Extraña, y es una grosera.

Yo sonreí y recordé desde el primer momento en que la vi, sus hermosos ojos y sus tentadores labios.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —dijo sonriendo.

—La verdad… es que Isabella Swan me gusta como ninguna otra mujer, y lo peor de todo es que ella me desprecia —le dije molesto.

— ¡Ay hermano! Nunca pensé ver esto, que una mujer se negara ante tus encantos —dijo abrazándome—. Pero de verdad que no, es solo para que ella se trague sus palabras. ¿De verdad quieres algo serio con ella? —la miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, te conozco muy bien y sé que eres de esas personas cuando algo se les niega hacen todo lo posible por conseguirlo y después desecharlo a los tres días —me conocía perfectamente. Pero de verdad mi interés por Isabella se había hecho tan grande, solo porque ella se negara a mí, ¿o de verdad ella despertaba algo más en mí?

—No lo sé, Alice, pero solo sé que no me la quiero tirar solo una vez —le dije con sinceridad, ella negó con la cabeza…

…

_Domingo 24 de julio _

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Isabella no entendía el afán de Heidi de arrastrarla con ella al centro comercial junto con la tal Alice Cullen. Ella odiaba ese mundo de frialdad y apariencia, las dos muchachas hablaban como unas locas sobre Armani, Carolina Herrera, Dior, Channel….

Estaba harta de todo eso, odiaba los vestidos pero se veía obligada a usarlos, odiaba las joyas, lo único que medio toleraba eran los tacones… pero por su pasado sabía perfectamente como caminar y hasta bailar con ellos. Un pasado que le recordaba que ella era libre, un pasado que le recordaba que podía hacer con su vida lo que le daba la gana.

—Isabella, ¿cuál te gusta más?, ¿el rosado o el azul? —le preguntaba Alice con una sonrisa tan amplia que le dejaba apreciar su perfecta dentadura.

—El azul —dijo sin mirar la prenda que esta tenía en la mano.

Caminó hacia el estante de los zapatos y vio unos guess negros altísimos, se mordió el labio y regresó a la silla donde estaba anteriormente sentada.

Heidi no dejaba de medirse, zapatos, vestido, carteras, cinturones.

—Isa, preciosa, ¿me puedes traer esas bolsas que dejé allá? —le dijo Heidi señalando las 8 bolsas de todo lo que había comprado en menos de una hora. Isabella se dirigió al lugar que esta le indicaba, y al pasar junto de una mesa donde habían prendas íntimas al 50 por ciento de descuento, metió la mano con disimulo y agarró todo lo que es su puño podía caber. Al llegar a las bolsas, arrojó lo que tenía en su mano y fue junto a Heidi…

A la final Heidi no compró nada de la tienda, pero al salir de esta, comenzó a sonar una especie de alarma. Dos tipos, de casi dos metros de altura, le pidieron a Heidi que la acompañaran.

Isabella sonrió y festejó internamente el resultado de su travesura, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Alice la miraba de una manera reprobatoria. Isabella la miró.

— ¿Qué?

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —Isabella se hizo la tonta, pero supo que Alice Cullen la había descubierto.

—Sí, fui yo, y no me arrepiento.

—Eso es caer demasiado bajo, lo sabes, y además, Heidi es prácticamente tu familia.

—No, no la considero ni mi familia, ni mi amiga. Ella es nada para mí, solo una interesada y vanidosa, igual que tú —le dijo sin temor.

— ¿Cómo? Eres una grosera, que sepa de moda no quiere decir que sea una superficial.

—Mmmm, mira Heidi, estos zapatos son de la temporada pasada ni se te ocurra comprarlos. Tienes razón es que este verano solo hay que usar colores fuertes, Alice —dijo Isabella imitando a Alice y a Heidi.

Alice nunca en su vida había tratado con una mujer tan antipática y cínica como Isabella.

—Se lo voy a decir a Heidi —dijo Alice decidida.

Isabella se tensó, pero enseguida puso su cara de póker.

—Díselo —carraspeó—. Además, a ti no te agrada Heidi, solo estás aquí porque tú querías averiguar sobre la hija perdida de Charlie, ¿o me equivoco? —Alice se quedó muda.

—Claro que… —iba decir Alice, pero Isabella no la dejo hablar.

—Heidi no dejaba de estar sorprendida esta mañana cuando tú la llamaste, dijo así: Isabella, es Alice Cullen, la diseñadora, ella sabe todo sobre moda, ya estaba cansada de pedirle que saliera conmigo, pero mira, ahora es ella la que me llama a mí, que ironía —le dijo Isabella y soltó una carcajada.

Las dos voltearon al interior de la tienda, y Heidi venía echando humo por los oídos.

—Larguémonos de aquí, no tengo ganas de comprar nada —dijo furiosa dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

Alice miró de reojo a Isabella y supo de inmediato que esa inocencia que irradiaba era solo un engaño.

_Martes 26 de julio 10 pm._

Salir con Heidi para Isabella era una tortura, pero lo prefería así que quedarse con su tío.

Isabella solo la miraba y sentía pena por la chica, casarse con un viejo solo porque tiene dinero era caer demasiado bajo. Al pensar en esas palabras de inmediato se acordó del encontrón que tuvo con Alice, no era su intención ofenderla, pero ella era así.

Al llegar a su habitación se quitó el horrible vestido que tenía puesto, aunque era de diseñador no se sentía cómoda, ella extrañaba sus jeans rotos, sus franelas y sus zapatillas. Se puso a ver una película de terror, la cual no le causaba ni el más mínimo miedo. Cuando sintió la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de un solo empujón, ella supo de inmediato quien era, solo ese viejo arruinador de vidas era el que entraba así a su habitación.

—Isabella —gritó, ella se tensó, era la única persona a la que Isabella le tenía temor. Con valor que saco de no sabe dónde trato que su voz fuera fuete y clara.

—Dígame.

—Heidi me contó que te portaste muy bien con ella y con la chica Cullen, y por eso he decidido darte un premio —dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose al lado de su cama. Le tendió el teléfono.

—Solo pueden hablar 5 minutos —Isabella agarró el teléfono lentamente.

—Hola… mamá.

—Hola mi conejita, ¿cómo te estas portando? —le preguntó su madre.

Isabella sintió un terrible nudo en su garganta pero se recompuso rápidamente.

Ella la amaba y la odiaba a la vez.

—Muy bien, mamá — ¿_Por qué me abandonaste?_ se repitió.

—Quiero que te comas todas tus verduras, niña. Ya tienes 6 años y tienes que alimentarte muy bien para cuando Charlie… —la madre de Isabella se quedó en silencio, ella supo lo que le había pasado.

Cerró la llamada y le entregó el teléfono a su tío, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Lo sé, Isabella, es una lástima que tu madre no dure mucho tiempo razonando como debería ser, pero bueno, da gracias a dios que por lo menos yo velo por tu bienestar —a Isabella le provocó soltar una carcajada, pero no se atrevió.

—Tu madre te tuvo tan joven qué no supo que hacer contigo, agregándole que Charlie quería un varón, sabes, cosas de hombre —dijo sonriendo—. Bueno, sigue portándote bien y tendrás mayores beneficios. No intentes nada como la última vez, o si no tu mamá acompañará a Charlie —dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Isabella tomó una almohada y la mordió con rabia logrando que esta se rompiera y todas las plumas se esparcieran por la cama.

—No vas a llorar —se repitió un millón de veces.

—Aro Volturi, has ganado esta batalla pero aún no se termina la guerra.

* * *

gracias por leer...


	3. La belleza del ángel

tercer capi espero que le guste

los personajes no son mio, son de meyer pero la trama es mia solo mia

* * *

Alas rotas.

Capítulo 3

La belleza del ángel.

_Miércoles, 27 de julio_

Quisiera conocerte, saber de ti, de tu pasado, de tus sueños. De lo que te apasiona y de las ideas locas que te encantarían cumplir. Quiero darte esas alas que te lleven a volar, que te permitan alcanzar todo aquello que anhelas. Pero sobre todo, quisiera estar a tu lado.

Isabella, mi ángel.

Tal vez eres un reto o un misterio por descubrir, tal vez eres mi destino o aquello en lo que nunca he creído. Para un hombre como yo que vive entre los lujos, el dinero, y el poder no existe en mi diccionario la palabra amor, porque el amor vuelve débil e indefenso el corazón, nubla la mente y la razón.

Ya no puedo negármelo más, lo que siento por Isabella no es solo atracción, es algo más. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo identificar? ¿A quién recurrir? O acaso, ¿existe un manual de los sentimientos dónde explica los síntomas de lo que uno siente en realidad?

Pensar en ella era mi nueva tarea, mi pasatiempo. Por más que tratara de no tenerla presente en mi mente, era imposible. Su desprecio hacia mí, hacia el juego interesante. Y para un hombre como yo, ella era mi ideal, una meta por alcanzar….

―Señor Cullen, por hoy ya no tiene más citas ―me dijo Jane por el intercomunicador.

Me recosté en mi silla y me pase desesperado las manos por el cabello. Hoy vería a Isabella, tenía tantos discursos ensayados en mi mente para decirle, pero al final sabía que ninguno de ellos sería el indicado, ya que era muy difícil predecir de qué hablaríamos en nuestro encuentro.

La había llamado hace cerca de una hora para decirle que pasaría por la casa de su tío a recogerla entre la pm, ella me contestó un tanto resignada por tener que salir conmigo. Traté de no darle importancia a su reacción, ya que hería demasiado mi ego.

…

―Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo estás? ―me dijo Esme al verme llegar a la casa.

Antes de ir a recoger a Isabella decidí saludar a mi madre.

―Bien, mamá, ¿y tú cómo has estado? ―le pregunté sabiendo que no andaba últimamente bien de salud.

―No es fácil, Edward, créeme, pero por ustedes trato de mantenerme en pie ―dijo sonriéndome.

Mi madre era el ser que más amaba, cuando ella sufría igual lo hacía yo. Su corazón no andaba del todo bien y eso me preocupaba enormemente.

―Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes. Ahora cuéntame porque tiene ese brillo en tus ojos ―dijo guiñándome un ojo. Me acerqué a ella y la besé en la frente.

―Bueno, digamos que me gusta Isabella, y voy a verme con ella en un rato ―le dije.

―Mmmm. Edward, hijo, sabes que te amo y quiero que seas feliz, y esa chica parece ser buena persona. ―Yo esperaba que no se equivocara.

―Sí, parece ―le dije un tanto dudoso―. El punto es que tú eras amiga de Renée, y quería saber si tú conocías la existencia de Isabella. ―Esa pregunta me la venía haciendo hace varios días, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntárselo a mi madre.

―Solo supe de Renée cuando se casó, fue la última vez que la vi ―dijo acariciando mi cabello.

―Mmm ―murmuré―. No entiendo porque nadie sabía nada de ella, es como si quisieran tenerla escondida ―dije pensativo.

―Tal vez sea así, Edward, solo ella sabe la verdad. En cuanto a su tío Aro, él nunca me cayó bien, siempre era exigente con Renée, y no dudo que sea así con Isabella ―me dijo, y de inmediato me acordé en el modo que la trató en la fiesta de Caridad.

Ahora más que nunca quería saber de ella…

…

―Muy original. ―Escuché la voz de Isabella al bajarme de mi auto.

―Muy original, ¿qué? ―le pregunté curioso.

―Jugar tenis a la 9 de la noche, me pregunto por cuánto dinero chantajeaste al director para que lo dejara cumplir con sus deseos ―dijo caminando a mi lado.

―Eres inteligente, preciosa, se nota que entiendes cómo funciona el mundo de los adultos.

―Cómo no saberlo cuando se tiene a un tío que utiliza los mismos métodos que usted, creen que con el dinero pueden arreglarlo todo ―dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

―Isabella, cuando se tiene dinero hay que saberlo utilizar, y yo soy un hombre que satisface sus caprichos ―le dije regalándole mi mejor sonrisa.

― ¿Es un capricho para usted jugar tenis a las 9 de la noche? ―preguntó sorprendida.

―Error, te equivocas. Aquí mi único capricho eres tú, estoy encaprichado contigo ―le dije sin pensarlo y tratando de que le quedara muy claro.

― ¿Y si no logra satisfacer ese capricho? ―Me retó.

―Hago lo que sea posible para obtenerlo ―contraataqué.

―Y si yo no se lo permito, ¿me amarraría a la pata de su cama?

―Créeme que lo haría. No me pongas a prueba, Isabella, he sido muy paciente contigo… Ahora juguemos.

―Ok, señor Cullen ―dijo caminando más rápido.

―Dime Edward, no soy tan viejo ―le dije.

―Si lo llamo por su nombre es como si lo considerara mi amigo, y usted está muy lejos de serlo ―me dijo con arrogancia. La gatita saca las garras.

Nos acercamos a la cancha y ella me enfrentó.

―Si yo gano me devolverá mi cadena y me dejará en paz, y si usted gana yo le doy… un beso ―dijo mordiéndose el labio.

―Un beso es muy poco.

―Será suficiente para que desee más. Cuando usted pruebe mis labios no deseará otros que no sean los míos, son adictivos ―me dijo mordiéndose el labio nuevamente.

―Acepto. ―Fue lo único que mi boca pudo pronunciar.

Y así comenzamos el juego. En el primer set ella me ganó, pero solo era una estrategia para que ella se confiara, yo gané el segundo. Tenía que reconocer que era muy buena, pero mis movimientos eran más rápidos.

―No vas a ganar, Cullen ―me dijo rematando, pero yo fui más rápido y le di con toda mis fuerzas. Como ella estaba tan cerca de la malla no le dio tiempo de llegar a la dirección de la pelota y perdió. Ella me miró con desprecio e indiferencia. Me acerqué a la malla y le dije:

―Mi vida, es solo tenis. ―Le guiñé un ojo.

―Rayos ―exclamó.

―Perdiste, ángel. ―Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Ella me miró, y fue como si recordara algo. La miré detenidamente y seguí hablando.

―Juegas bien, tengo que reconocerlo. Tienes buenos reflejos, eres ágil y flexible, pero he aquí el campeón de 5 años consecutivos de tenis de este club. ―Ella suspiró y guardó su raqueta en su estuche―. Quiero mi premio.

Isabella se acercó y puso sus manos en mi rostro, acarició mi barba de hace tres días. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y nuestros labios se unieron. Al principio fue un pequeño roce, pero después ella abrió su boca y probé el néctar de sus labios, eran dulces. Traté de apoderarme del beso, pero ella no me lo permitió. Sentía su lengua acariciar mis labios, chupó y… juro por dios que sentí volverme agua. Era la primera vez que cerraba mis ojos al besar, me sentía como un adolescente. Hasta que sentí que ella se alejaba de mí, de inmediato abrí los ojos y ella estaba en frente de mí, muy cerca y mordiéndose el labio.

Traté de volver a besarla, pero ella puso su dedo en mis labios.

―Un beso es suficiente.

―No, Isabella, quiero más. ―Ella sonrió y se alejó completamente de mí―. Tomaré un baño, usted debería de hacer lo mismo. ―Y posó su mirada en mi entrepierna.

La vi mientras se dirigía a los baños. Yo estaba congelado, sentía un revuelo en mi estómago y la sensación de los labios de Isabella sobre los míos…

Después de salir de mi estado de shock, me acerqué a los baños a tomar una ducha, la cual era muy necesaria, pero al pasar por el baño de las damas noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Nunca en mi vida había espiado a nadie, y mucho menos en un baño, pero en esta oportunidad me importaba un bledo ser un caballero. Me acerqué sigilosamente a la puerta y me asomé.

Ahí estaba ella, enfrente del espejo soltándose su coleta, su cabello cayendo en cascada. Tenía un rubor en sus mejillas que la hacían ver inocente. Muy despacio comenzó a quitarse el vestido de deporte que tenía puesto, y para mi sorpresa, solo llevaba un culotte puesto. Podía observar su cuerpo de espalda y en el espejo, y lo que más me llamó la atención fueron los dos tatuajes que tenía en su espalda. Un dragón en su omóplato y una mariposa en su espalda baja.

Veinte años eran lo que este ángel iba a cumplir, pero al verla así intuí que para ella la edad solo era un número, y que su vida estaba llena de experiencias.

Estaba tan embobado mirándola, que no me di cuenta cuando se volteó y vino hacia mí. Abrió la puerta totalmente y me miró de pies a cabeza.

―Señor Cullen, es muy malo espiar a las jovencitas, podría acusarlo de acoso ―dijo, y cerró la puerta en mis narices…

Estaba jodido, totalmente jodido. ¿Qué me pasaba? Unas semanas atrás hubiera visto una mujer así, totalmente desnuda en frente de mí, y no la hubiera perdonado, la habría echo mía sin temor. Pero no, estaba aquí en el club, dándome una ducha helada y masturbándome pensando en ella, que se encontraba prácticamente a pocos metros de distancia, recordando su cuerpo que se quedó grabado a fuego en mis parpados.

Salí en busca de Isabella, pero no la encontré en ninguna parte, me dirigí a la casilla del vigilante.

―Disculpe, ¿no habrá visto a una castaña, de más o menos 20 años, salir? ―le pregunté.

―Sí, hace como 10 minutos tomó un taxi. ―Demonios, ¿por qué me hacía esto?―. Le dejó esta nota.

La tomé y la metí en mi bolsillo. Me fui a mi auto, y ya dentro de este, saqué la nota.

"_Señor Cullen…_

_Me imaginé que se tomaría más tiempo de lo necesario en su ducha… y decidí marcharme a mi casa. Sé que se molestará, y la verdad no me importa, al contrario, lo disfruto…._

_Atte.: I.S."_

Arrugué el papel, y arranqué el auto pata marcharme del lugar…

…

_Jueves 28 de julio_

Al día siguiente, me levanté más temprano de lo normal, tenía pensado ir a la empresa de Aro…

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana me presenté en la empresa Swan C.A. Era un edificio imponente, pero nada comparado con mi empresa.

―Buenas tardes, señorita. Necesito ver con urgencia a Aro Volturi ―le dije a la secretaria de este.

―Usted es Edward Cullen, ¿cierto? ―me preguntó con un poco de asombro. Yo automáticamente le sonreí de lado.

―Sí, preciosa. ―Ella agachó la cabeza y sonrió. El encanto Cullen―. Pase, señor Cullen, Aro lo está esperando.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que entraba a la oficina del presidente de las empresas Swan, por lo general, Aro siempre se arrastraba a pedirme ayuda.

―Qué sorpresa Edward, y yo que tenía pensado hacerte una visita ―dijo levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose hacia mí. Me tendió su mano y nos saludamos.

―Para que veas. Aro, los negocios ―le dije encogiéndome de hombros. El tomó asiento al igual que yo.

―Me enteré que necesitas una inyección en tu capital para un negocio, ¿o me equivoco? ―le dije. Él se asombró al saber que estaba enterado.

―Debí suponer que ya estabas enterado, Jacob Black te contó ―dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

―Eso es lo de menos, el punto es que estoy interesado, pero a cambio te tengo dos condiciones ―le dije―. Quiero involucrarme en el proyecto que llevarás a cabo y quiero que mi dinero sea invertido correctamente, el pago de dicho dinero será en 3 años. Y quiero… ―Me tomé una pausa en decirle la segunda condición―…quiero casarme con tu sobrina.

Aro me miró tan sorprendido que casi se les salen los ojos, comenzó a balbucear y a negar con la cabeza.

― ¿Pasa algo, señor Volturi? ―le pregunté con burla.

―Edward… ¿está seguro, quieres casarte con ella? ―dijo un tanto admirado.

―Sí, es Bella, y me gusta demasiado ―le dije.

―Edward, tú y yo no somos amigos, pero te voy a dar un consejo. Isabella no es lo que tú crees, ella es… ¿Cómo te diría? No encuentro las palabras. ―Me miró y negó―. Ella es hermosa y parece inocente, indefensa, pero es solo una máscara, algo llamativo. Ella es malvada ―dijo levantándose de la silla. Este viejo solo me estaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza. Claro, si Isabella se iba de su lado tal vez no le convenía, era la heredera de Charlie Swan.

―Pídame lo que quiera por tener la mano de su sobrina, o déjeme hablar con su madre.

―Renée no está en el país… está en Italia ―mentía―. Está bien, que Isabella no piense en ningún momento en quitarme el manejo de las empresas Swan, y que no vuelva a ver a su madre.  
― ¿Cómo?, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Qué no viera más a su madre?

― ¿Cómo me pides eso? Es su hija, querrá verla ―le dije confundido.

―Lo toma o lo deja ―dijo decidido.

―Está bien…. ―le dije cerrando el trato.

Isabella me iba a odiar con toda su alma, pero qué más da… Ella se atrevió a burlarse de mí, no solo una vez, sino muchas veces.

―Hablaré con ella esta noche ―dijo Aro antes de que yo saliera de su oficina.

…

El crepúsculo era el momento del día que más adoraba Isabella. Ver el día dando paso a la noche era un arte. Todas las tardes Isabella se sentaba en el balcón de su habitación a leer un libro, era el único momento donde se sentía libre y siendo en realidad ella misma.

―Bella ―dijo Carmen sentándose a su lado.

―No me llames así, te lo tengo dicho ―le dijo molesta mirando a Carmen.

―Aro llamó, quiere que lo esperes en su oficina ―dijo, mirando intensamente a Isabella.

― ¿Sabes? Nunca he matado a nadie en mi vida, pero Aro ya me está colmando la paciencia. Lo mejor es que no se imagina lo que le tengo preparado, y tú, Carmen, me tienes que ayudar. Es tu deber, tú le prometiste a mi madre que siempre me cuidarías. ―Isabella se levantó y besó a Carmen en la mejilla.

Carmen se sentó en la silla donde anteriormente había estado Isabella. Ella la quería como si fuera su propia hija, sabía muchas cosas en contra de Aro y estaba dispuesta ayudarla.

―Hola sobrina ―saludó Aro al entrar en su estudio y ver a Isabella sentada―.Te tengo dicho, niña, que odio que andes mostrando esos horribles tatuajes que tienes. Pero bueno, eso no es lo que te quería decir ―dijo mientras se sentaba al frente de Isabella.

Isabella estaba nerviosa. Presentía que no era nada bueno lo que este señor le tenía que decir, rogaba por qué no se tratara de su madre.

― ¿De qué se trata? ―le preguntó Isabella.

―Te vas a casar con Edward Cullen ―respondió Aro, sonriendo.

Isabella se levantó de la silla enojada.

― ¡Qué demonios! ―gritó―. ¿Qué le dio a cambio? ―Sabía que todo eso era un asqueroso acuerdo entre ellos dos.

―Bueno, además de una gran cantidad de dinero, me prometió que tú no reclamarías nada de tu herencia y que no te permitiría saber de Renée ―dijo tomando de su whisky―. La única manera de que yo te ayude, Isabella, es que me digas dónde escondió las pruebas tu padre, de todo el dinero que le robé cuando él vivía, y de las estafas y negocios ilícitos que hice. ―Isabella sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando, pero nunca le diría que ella sabía.

―No sé de qué me está hablando ―dijo mirándolo fijamente―. No es justo que no vea a Renée, ¿por qué me odias tanto?

―Dios, Isabella, no vengas con esa cara de niña inocente. Tú y yo sabemos que no eres ninguna santa, has hecho cosas malas al igual que yo. Déjame y te lo recuerdo, robar… es una de ella ―le dijo con burla.

Isabella estaba llena de rabia, de rencor, de ira. Tenía ganas de agarrar a su tío por el cuello y estrangularlo hasta que suplicara piedad. Pero no. Ella sabía perfectamente qué hacer, tal vez, el no estar tan cerca de él, sería una ventaja para que pudiera llevar a cabo el plan de hundirlo.

―Está bien, me casaré con Cullen, pero Carmen se va conmigo —dijo seria.

―Me da igual.

…

_Viernes 29 de julio_

Isabella salió con Heidi al gimnasio, pero le dijo que iría al banco a hacer una diligencia, pero era mentira. Iba camino a la empresa Cullen…

Llegó en taxi. En frente de ella estaba un edificio altísimo. Sonrió y entró al estacionamiento de este, tratando de que nadie la viera, y fue un éxito. Se puso un pasamontaña para que en las cámaras de vigilancia no quedara su cara retratada. Su objetivo era dar con el auto de su querido futuro esposo. No se demoró mucho en encontrarlo, pues al ser el presidente tenía el lugar mejor ubicado.

―Es una lástima ―dijo mirando el ostentoso Audi que estaba en frente de ella. Fue a la cámara que estaba más cerca, y con habilidad la desconectó.

Sacó de su bolso de deporte una barrilla y la tomó entre sus manos como si fuera un bate de béisbol.

―Que comience la fiesta ―dijo dándole al vidrio delantero del coche con toda la rabia que tenía en su corazón. Destrozó las demás ventanas y, por último, con una navaja le sacó el aire a los neumáticos.

Al ver su maravillosa hazaña, se le ocurrió una fantástica idea.

―Vamos a dejarte un lindo mensaje ―dijo tomando la navaja y dirigiéndose al capo del carro.

Escribió con un poco de dificultad…

Tomó todas sus cosas y se quitó el pasamontaña al llegar a la salida de emergencia del estacionamiento. Tomó un taxi y con la mano se despidió del edifico Cullen….

* * *

oh dios que mala es esta bella, y que dirá Edward... quien sabe

nos leemos en el próximo capi


	4. la ira del angel

gracias por leer son todas un amor se les quiere de verdad mucho

cancion

lana del rey - kinda outta luck

los personajes no son mios son de meyer, pero la trama es mia solo mia.

* * *

Alas rotas.

Capítulo 4

La ira del ángel

Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

_Viernes 29 de julio_

Casarse, solté una carcajada, hacía una semana que me burlaba de Jacob por tomar la decisión de casarse con Leah, y yo aquí a punto de cometer la misma locura...

Sabía que estaba a tiempo de arrepentirme, pero mi corazón se negaba y por esta vez quería complacerlo. Tal vez aún no amaba a Isabella, pero sí sabía que quería tenerla a mi lado por siempre.

Ella era el tipo de mujer que andaba buscando, una mujer que se diera su lugar, que revolucionara mi vida, mi corazón. Su carácter era el de una mujer decidida, sin miedos, me encantaba… Su beso fue miel en mis labios, lo peor de todo es que ella tenía razón, eran adictivos, tenía ganas de volverla a besar, de rodear su pequeña cintura. Ese beso para mí sin duda fue el impulso a ratificar mi deseo y pasión por Isabella, a no querer dejarla escapar de mi vida, de retenerla así fuera contra de su voluntad…

Estaba en mi oficina revisando los documentos sobre el hotel que está en proyecto de construcción por las empresas Swan, nada del otro mundo, pero sin embargo un negocio rentable.

—Señor Cullen, ¿puedo pasar? —dijo Jane asomándose por mi puerta.

—Sí. ¿Qué paso? —pregunté curioso. Ella se acercó a mí nerviosa y alisándose la falda.

—Necesito que me acompañe al estacionamiento… Su auto… —No le dejé terminar de hablar, me levanté casi volando de mi asiento y me dirigí con rapidez al ascensor en compañía de Jane.

Al llegar al estacionamiento me di cuenta que el guardia de seguridad y dos hombres más estaban rodeando mi auto. Cuando por fin pude divisarlo bien mi mandíbula casi llega al piso de la impresión. ¡¿Qué demonios podía haberle pasado a mi auto?!

—No —dije mirando el estado de mi Audi gris, no tenía palabras—. ¡Demonios! ¿Quién coño le hizo eso? —pregunté invadido por la ira. Me dirigí hacia él para mirarlo más de cerca. Respiré profundo un millón de veces tratando de tranquilizarme y no hacer una escena.

Las llantas estaban pinchadas y los vidrios hechos pedazos, todo rayado, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue ver unas letras grabadas en el capo.

_Este es un adelanto de la vida que nos espera juntos… cielo._

Isabella, de inmediato supe que ella lo hizo.

¿Esto acaso era una venganza por casarme con ella? …. _Pues claro,_ me dijo una vocecita en mi mente.

—Señor, ¿qué hacemos? —me dijo el vigilante con cara de preocupación.

—Solo llamen a una puta grúa y que se lo lleve, y en cuanto a la policía no la llamen, yo arreglaré esto personalmente —dije saliendo del estacionamiento dispuesto a tomar un taxi.

—Señor Cullen, ¿y sus reuniones de hoy? —me preguntó Jane llegando a mi lado.

Rodé los ojos ante tan estúpida pregunta. ¿Acaso no veía el estado en el cual me encontraba? No estaba para reuniones, solo quería tener en frente a la responsable de dicha maldad. Yo amaba mis autos.

—Jane, si no quiere que la despida mejor desaparezca de mi vista —le dije apretando mis dientes.

…

Llegué a la casa Swan como un demonio. Veía rojo. Isabella era valiente, tenía que reconocerlo.

— ¿Dónde diablos está Isabella? —pregunté a la señora que me abrió la puerta.

—Está en la terraza….

No la dejé terminar y me encaminé a donde me imaginé que era el jardín. Al llegar la vi, ella estaba en una silla playera tomando el sol cerca de la piscina.

—Muy bello te quedó lo que le hiciste a mi auto —le dije con sarcasmo.

Ella miró sobre su hombro y sonrió.

—Una obra de arte, ¿cierto? —dijo levantándose y quedando en frente de mí.

—No me estoy riendo Isabella, ya colmaste mi paciencia. Sé que esto es porque me casaré contigo y si pensabas que iba a cambiar de opinión, te equivocas. —De inmediato su sonrisa se borró, se quitó la bata de baño que tenía puesta y me dejó ver su cuerpo en ese bikini rojo que la hacía ver demasiado sexy. Traté de despejar la mente para que mis pensamientos no se desviaran.

—Está cometiendo un grave error, señor Cullen —dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—No, Isabella, tú acabas de cometer un grave error, no te desharás tan fácilmente de mí —le dije poniéndome a pocos centímetros de ella.

— ¿Acaso su mamá no le enseñó que no puede imponer su voluntad y querer obligar a alguien sin consultarlo? ¿Acaso usted cree que yo soy un puto mueble que decide qué hacer con él cuantas veces se le dé la gana? No señor Cullen, conmigo se equivoca —dijo mordiéndose el labio—. Me casaré con usted solo porque sé que se va a arrepentir de haberlo hecho, y con respecto al auto sí, fue una represaría por lo que hizo y créame que disfruté cada golpe que le di mientras me imaginaba que era su estúpida cara —me dijo con ira en sus ojos.

—Eres una criminal —le dije sin pensar.

—Una criminal… déjeme y le recuerdo que se casará con una.

Me dejó sin palabras. Era inteligente, y lo peor de todo es que era capaz de dejarme con la boca cerrada.

—Ya que veo que se quedó sin palabras me encantaría aclarar ciertas cosas con usted —me dijo alzando su barbilla.

La miré fijamente, definitivamente Isabella me tenía jodido, parecía un perro faldero.

—Quiero llevarme a mi nana Carmen a vivir con nosotros, que la boda sea lo más sencillo posible, yo escojo el puto vestido y le exige usted a mi tío Aro que me retire los tres guardaespaldas que me vigilan.

—Ok Isabella, lo haré —le dije sin protestar—. Voy a hacer de cuenta que lo del auto nunca pasó por el bien de los dos —dije tragando ruidosamente, me tenía embobado con su casi desnudez.

—Señor Cullen, yo sabía que usted daría el asunto de su auto por olvidado, por eso lo hice. Otra cosita que le quería decir: un hombre enamorado es el hombre más débil del mundo y usted me lo está dejando muy fácil —dijo caminando a la piscina y metiéndose en ella.

Me quedé viéndola por los minutos más eternos de mi vida. Nadaba como una sirena, el agua golpeaba su perfecto cuerpo y el sol le daba un toque de inocencia y tenía razón, era débil ante ella, era débil ante su mirada…

Salí de la casa Swan con una sensación de vacío, era como si hubiera dejado mi corazón en sus manos, a su merced, para que ella lo destruya.

Tomé un taxi rumbo a la casa de Alice, necesitaba contarle mi decisión, quería su opinión.

…

—Voy a casarme con Isabella —le dije mirándola, ella abrió mucho sus ojos en respuesta y se sentó lentamente en la isla de la cocina.

— ¿Desde…? ¿Cómo…? Dios mío, Edward. ¡Qué demonios! —Ella estaba confundida, lo podía notar fácilmente.

—Alice, quiero tenerla a mi lado —le dije convenciéndome de mis palabras.

— ¿Tú la quieres?… O mejor dicho, ¿ella te quiere? —me preguntó.

—Yo no sé qué siento, y ella… no sé si me quiere. —Mentí en lo último, Isabella me odia, eso podía jurarlo.

—Ella no me cae bien, desde esa vez que salí con ella y con Heidi no… no confío en ella —dijo tomándome de las manos.

—Alice, yo lo voy a intentar, si las cosas salen mal pues me divorcio de ella y listo —le dije para salir del paso, Isabella seria mía hasta la eternidad.

—Hermano, haz lo que tú quieras, por más que yo te diga sé que no vas a cambiar de opinión.  
—Ella sonrió y me apartó dos mechones de cabello que se habían pegado en mi frente.

—Mañana la voy a llevar a cenar a la casa para que los demás se enteren de la notica, quiero que planees tú lo de la cena. —Alice sonrió, pero no dejaba de mirarme intensamente, como queriendo que cambiara de decisión, pero si ni siquiera la acción de Isabella al destrozar mi auto hizo que dudara mucho menos ella.

—Por último quiero saber si por lo menos es una relación normal ya que tengo entendido que solo han salido dos o tres veces —cuestionó Alice.

—Pues… no ha sido una relación tan normal, pero podemos tolerarnos —mentí.

— ¿Sabes, Edward? No entiendo para nada esta locura. ¿Cómo te vas a casar?… ¡Dios mío! Quiero que seas claro conmigo. No quiero meterme en tus decisiones, pero me queda difícil entender de donde surge todo esto, el matrimonio no es un juego —dijo.

—Yo sé que no es un juego pero, ¿cómo sé si estoy enamorado de ella? —Quería sincerarme con ella y conmigo mismo—. ¿Cómo sé si estoy enamorado de ella? —volví a repetir.

—Solo tú puedes saberlo. —Ella me miró—. Hermano, no quiero que sufras.

—No voy a sufrir —dije, más para mí que para hacerle saber a Alice—. Yo no dejo de pensar en ella, es todo el día y toda la noche, me imagino despertando al lado de ella, cumpliendo sus deseos, amándola con cada parte de mi cuerpo, Alice. Si eso es amor pues déjame decirte que desde el día que la conocí me enamoré de ella, o como dicen por ahí, fue amor a primera vista  
—admití.

—Sin duda, Edward. Ya yo sabía que la amabas, sabes que tengo un sexto sentido, pero esta vez mi sexto sentido me dice que ella no te conviene. Yo sé y tú sabes que ella no te ama Edward y no quiero saber con qué la estás obligando a casarte contigo, pero no quiero que las cosas se pongan en tu contra, aquí el único que va a sufrir serás tú —dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Sí, hice un trato con su tío, pero nadie más tiene que saberlo. Sí, al principio solo quería casarme con ella porque había herido mi ego muchas veces y porque Aro no la quiere dejar escapar, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que la amo. —La amaba, me sentí feliz al decirlo en voz alta.

—No le diré nada a nadie, Edward, pero como esa mujer te haga algo que te pueda perjudicar voy a ir en contra de ella. Tú sabes que yo por lo general soy buena, pero por las malas soy la peor.  
—Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente…

La decisión ya estaba tomada, Isabella sería mi esposa…

…

_Sábado 30 de julio_

Isabella iba a mi lado, muy callada, algo normal en ella, pero la notaba un tanto extraña. Estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos y hacía gestos en su cara, se veía tan niña que aún me costaba creer que era la autora material e intelectual de lo que le pasó a mi pobre Audi.

Íbamos de camino a la casa de mis padres a cenar y a dar a conocer mi compromiso con Isabella. Alice se había encargado de todo junto con Esme, sabía que mi madre se iba alegrar cuando se enterara de mi futura boda, se pondría tan feliz…

Ya me encontraba estacionado cerca de la entrada de la casa, miré a Isabella, la cual estaba jugando con sus manos.

—Quiero pedirte algo Isabella. —Ella alzó la mirada—. Quiero que… actúes como si me amaras o algo así, y que no me digas más señor Cullen, solo Edward, por favor. —Ella asintió y rodó los ojos, me esperaba un comentario sarcástico, pero ella solo se quedó callada y mirando a la nada.

La ayudé a bajar del auto, en esta ocasión llevaba puesto un vestido de motivo de animales, no recordaba como le llamaban a ese tipo de telas o motivos, era un verde oscuro, cubría su espalda y su pecho también, pero era corto y podía admirar sus largas piernas. Su cabello suelto en cascada. Era mi ángel, una diosa, tenía que hacer lo que fuera para mantenerla a mi lado.

Ella se detuvo de repente y me miró.

—Necesito fumar, ¿tienes un cigarro? —me preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

—No fumo —respondí escuetamente y extrañado por conocer ese gusto de ella.

—Toma mi mano si quieres. —Le tendí mi mano para poder darle un poco de valor, pero ella sonrió.

—Edward, no necesito apoyo, solo quiero fumarme un maldito cigarro —me dijo adelantándose.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Por qué era tan fría y grosera?

Al entrar a la casa Isabella iba atrás de mí mirando todo a su alrededor. Le iba a tomar la mano, así fuera contra su voluntad, cuando Alice apareció de la nada en frente de nosotros.

—Hola hermanito —dijo abrazándome y con una gran sonrisa—. Hola Isabella —dijo un tanto seria.

—Hola Alice, mucho gusto volver a verte, hay tantas cosas de modas que tenemos que hablar —le dijo Isabella, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la expresión de mi hermana, era como si le hubieran abofeteado.

Alice me miró y negó.

—Sí, Isabella, cuando quieras. Pasemos a la sala, ahí están los demás.

Seguimos a mi hermana. Mi ángel iba con una sonrisita en sus labios que me tenía un tanto preocupado. ¿Qué planeaba en su cabecita…?

_**5 años atrás…**_

El ardor que sentía en su estómago era horrible, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Hay muchas cosas en su vida que no entendía. Pero, ¿a quién le preguntaba? ¿A Renée, que estaba ida, fuera de este mundo? ¿O a Carmen, la cual le cambiaba la conversación?

El timbre de la casa sonó, y un hombre alto le entregó una caja de pizza.

—Yo no he pedido esto —le dijo Isabella.

El muchacho habló en un susurro:

—Esto viene de parte de tu padre, dejó dicho que cuando tú cumplieras 15 años se te entregara esto —dijo sin más y se marchó. Isabella entró a su habitación y puso el seguro. Dentro de la caja había muchos papeles y una cajita plana con un collar, había cerca de 3 cartas… Abrió la que ponía Isabella.

_Hola hija, en este día estás cumpliendo 15 años, y tal vez para ese entonces ya no me encuentre vivo, solo te pido que sigas al pie de la letra todo lo que te digo en la segunda carta._

_Esta es solo para decirte que no confíes en tu tío Aro, él fue el que nos separó. Él con sus ganas de tener poder fue capaz de engañar a tu madre y a mí, me despojó de todo lo que tenía amenazándome con quitarte la vida, yo no podía permitir eso, tú eres y serás mi más grande tesoro junto con tu madre. Pídele ayuda a ella y sé que juntas podrán recuperar lo que les pertenece._

_Una tarde, cuando tú solo tenías 6 años, él te secuestró y te entregó a la señora Carmen que fue mi nana. Yo no estaba tan preocupado porque sabía que ella te cuidaría. Carmen es una excelente mujer, pero tenerte lejos de mí fue horrible. Solo pude negociar para que Renée pudiera estar contigo. Así fue que ella llegó un día a Londres y se presentó en la casa de Carmen cuando tú tenías 10 años. Cuando hablaba con ella me decía que tenías mi carácter y mis ojos, hasta mi cabello, estaba orgulloso de saber que por lo menos no tendrías que ver la maldad de tu tío. _

_Si me quedé en Nueva York fue buscando la manera de poder acabar con él y la encontré, Isabella. No sé si tendré tiempo de solucionar las cosas, pero trataré. Lo más duro fue que crecieras lejos de mí, yo quería ser tu padre en todo el sentido de la palabra._

_En la otra carta hay una dirección, es donde escondí las pruebas en contra de tu tío. Sé que él sospecha que las escondí, pero lo que no sabe es que ellas llegarán algún día a tus manos, cuando las tengas huye con tu madre, para que él no las encuentre. Sé que será difícil porque él las tiene vigiladas, pero también sé que eres astuta como tu madre e inteligente, tú sabrás qué hacer y sabrás cuando hacerlo._

_Te amo Bella, así era como te llamaba cuando estuviste conmigo. A ti te encantaba, desde que estabas en la barriga de tu madre, cuando te decía Bella tú dabas una patadita._

_Lamento no haber luchado más por estar contigo, por tenerte a mi lado. Pero por lo menos sé que te queda Renée, aunque solo lleven 5 años juntas._

_Te quiero, y donde quiera que repose mi alma no dejaré de pensar en ti. Te amo, mi pequeña, tú eres esas alas que me permitirán emprender un vuelo hacia el cielo._

_Atte.: C.S._

Isabella arrugó la carta y lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Vivió engañada, le habían dicho que sus padres estaban presos por estafa, se lo había dicho su tío.

En ese momento comprendió muchas cosas: por qué en la escuela sus datos eran otros, y en vez de llamarla Isabella Swan le decían Marie Smith, comprendía las evasivas de su madre cuando ella le preguntaba sobre su padre y por qué habían cometido el delito de estafar.

Pero ahora era imposible que hablara con Renée, ella estaba aún en shock por la muerte de Charlie. Hacía 2 años desde ese evento.

Quedaban dos cartas, una que decía Renée y la otra que tenía las iniciales C.S.

Isabella no quería saber más nada. Guardó las cosas en un bolso negro, se lo puso al hombro y se colocó las cadenas que estaban en el cofre y salió de su casa.

Llegó a la casa de James, su único amigo. Entró a la casa sin tocar, pues ella tenía su propia llave.

La casa siempre estaba hecha un asco. Comida regada en el piso y montones de ropa esparcida por el suelo. Llegó al cuarto de James y este estaba durmiendo. Isabella suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—Despierta —le dijo gritándole en el oído.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Marie?… Déjame dormir. —Ella se sentó encima de su espalda y comenzó a saltar.

— ¡Ya, mujer! —gritó empujándola a la cama y poniéndose encima de ella.

— ¿Qué desea la distinguida dama? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Púdrete James. Solo vengo para que me guardes esto —le dijo mostrándole el bolso.

— ¿Qué tienes hay? ¿Un arma? No me digas… es droga —dijo curioso.

—No puedes saber, solo quiero que lo guardes. Yo mañana vengo por él. Créeme que me daré cuenta si lo abres —dijo enarcando una ceja.

Isabella besó a James en los labios, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Apestas a alcohol —le dijo forcejeando debajo de él.

—Deja de moverte así, o terminaremos sudados y oliendo a sexo —le dijo apretándola más a la cama.

—Ya deja James, que lo hayamos hecho seis veces la misma noche no quiere decir que somos novios o que lo vamos a seguir haciendo. —James de inmediato se levantó y miró a la castaña con un poco de dolor. Él la amaba en silencio, pero no era capaz de confesárselo, sabía que ella no lo aceptaría. Él era un borracho, vago y drogadicto.

—No me mires con esa cara de "soy lo peor y no te merezco". —James sonrió.

—Para mí esa sola vez significo mucho, tú eras virgen.

—Sí, lo sé, y estaba borracha y tú drogado… ni siquiera me acuerdo, ya no hablemos de eso —dijo siguiendo a James que se dirigía a la cocina en busca de comida.

—Quiero que me lleves con tu amiga Victoria —dijo Isabella mirando el tatuaje que James tenía en su espalda. Se conocían desde que Isabella tenía 9 años, estudiaron juntos hasta los treces, edad en que los dos dejaron la escuela y se dedicaron a robar y andar de fiestas en fiestas.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer donde Victoria? ¿O acaso quieres…? —Isabella no lo dejó terminar.

—Guarda el bolso donde tú guardas tus porquerías y vayamos a donde Vicky. Yo te regalo el desayuno… bueno, será almuerzo —dijo tomando su chaqueta y subiéndose a la moto de James, este regresó a los pocos minutos después de haber asegurado y guardado el bolso de Isabella. Se sentó delante y comenzó a manejar como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Llegaron a _Ángeles. _Erael negocio de la hermana de Victoria donde se dedicaban a tatuar y hacer piercings.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué les trae por aquí? —les preguntó Victoria, _la chica de fuego_ se hacía llamar.

—Quiero mi primer tatuaje —respondió Isabella convencida.

Se decidió por una mariposa en tribal.

_Charlie, nunca te conocí, pero me hubiera encantado vivir a tu lado. Este tatuaje será el recuerdo de la libertad que necesita tu alma. Siempre te llevaré conmigo…_

* * *

dios que tal, les gusto. bueno espero sus comentarios y les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion de lana del rey busquen la en youtube subtitulada es muy bueno, a mi me parece buena.

queria decirles que voy a estar abriendo un face de la historia para subir imagenes y esas cosas a y para que conoscan los tatuajes de bella y el de james pronto les informare. gracias a xarrito mi beta,,, la mejor jjejeje

besos


	5. la sensualidad del angel

**espero que les guste el capi y bueno que se unan al grupo de cree para informarles cuando actualizare, fotos, adelantes y esas cosas **

**el grupo es alas rotas(gaby)**

**los personajes no son míos, son de meyer. la trama y la maldad de bella es producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Alas rotas**

Capítulo 5

_La sensualidad del ángel_

_get mine, get yours - christina aguilera_

_dame lo que yo te doy de christina aguilera _

Capítulo beteado por: Rosario Tarazona, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

Carmen, una mujer de casi 60 años de edad, entregada por completo a la familia Swan, fue nana de Charlie. Siendo muy joven entró a trabajar en aquella casa donde el pequeño niño era el único hijo de los Swan. Se encariñó mucho con dicha familia, la trataban como un miembro más. Presenció tantas cosas de la vida de Charlie Swan que ella se consideraba su confidente.

Y ahora se encontraba siendo la confidente de Isabella, y la consideraba como una hija, ya que nunca pudo tener hijos propios. Y aunque la quisiera, sabía que la niña, joven y ahora mujer, en su corazón albergaba cierta maldad. Había momentos donde era cariñosa, pero en pocos segundos se ponía fría y grosera. Nunca dejaba de recordar la vez en que Isabella dejó ver su alma, sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

—_Nena, tienes que ponerte las zapatillas de ballet menos ajustadas, te puedes lastimar —le dijo Carmen cuando estaba por comenzar la presentación de ballet donde Isabella tomaba clases._

—_No, Carmen, estoy acostumbrada a estar tan asfixiada que este nudo solo es una acaricia en mi piel. —Se quedó asombrada con las palabras de la niña que tenía en frente, de tan solo 8 años._

— _¿Por qué dices eso, nena? —le preguntó ayudándole a acomodar su cabello._

—_Por dos razones: La primera porque tú no eres mi madre y todo el tiempo me dices qué hacer; y segundo, porque no me gusta tener que decir que me llamo Marie cuando mi nombre es Isabella  
—le dijo con superioridad. Le dolieron tanto sus palabras que sintió que su corazón se rompía en pequeños pedazos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aguantarse las ganas de llorar._

_Ella se decía en su interior que no era su deber estar con una niña que no era de su propia sangre, pero al saber que no podía tener hijos la aceptó como si fuera suya, y por el cariño que les tenía a sus padres…_

El recuerdo permanecía fresco en su memoria como si hubiera sido ayer.

Ella quería la felicidad para Isabella, para que de una vez por todas pudiera conocer lo que es ser amada y querida. Ponía toda su fe en que al casarse Isabella con el señor Cullen, él le pudiera regalar esa oportunidad. Aún tenía muchas cosas que aclararle, tanto de sus padres como de su tío, le contaría la verdad con lujos y detalles…

—Muy pronto, Bella, muy pronto…

…

Isabella, mi ángel, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, dejándome ver sus hermosas piernas, un camino que estaba ansioso por recorrer, por llenar de besos, por marcar como mía.

Estábamos todos sentados en la mesa dispuestos a cenar. Recordaba como todos habían quedado encantados con Isabella, sobre todo mi madre, la cual se sentía muy feliz de que la hija de su mejor amiga se casara conmigo. Isabella se reía y conversaba, pero yo sabía que todo era pura actuación. En el fondo me entristecía, porque yo quería que ella me amara, pero, ¿cómo me iba amar cuando la estaba obligando a que se hiciera parte de mi vida?

—Bueno, esta noche quiero agradecer por tantas cosas que dios me ha regalado —decía mi madre—. Primero, por tener una familia tan hermosa, doy gracias por mi esposo, mis hijos y sus respectivas parejas —dijo sonriendo—. Y segundo, porque por fin mi hijo se casará, y junto a Isabella formaran una gran familia.

Miré a Isabella, ella estaba viendo fijamente a mi madre, me pareció tan extraño, era una mirada intensa…

—Ojalá así sea, madre —dijo Alice mirando a Isabella.

—Así será, Alice, cuidaré de tu hermano y lo amaré más de lo que lo hago ahora —dijo sonriendo, mentía muy fácilmente. Mi madre se levantó de la mesa y la abrazó susurrándole algo al oído que no alcancé a escuchar…

Terminada la cena, mi madre arrastró a Isabella a algún lugar de la casa. Yo por mi parte salí al jardín y me senté en una banquita de madera cerca de la piscina. No me di cuenta cuando Alice llegó a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó un tanto preocupada.

—Bien —le respondí recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Es una mentirosa, y lo peor es que mamá está encantada con ella. Edward, eres un masoquista —me dijo pegándome en las costillas.

—Sí, pero ella me va amar; créeme, la conquistaré —le dije esperanzado.

…

La casa de los Cullen era hermosa y con un ambiente cálido, nada comparada con la casa de su tío, en la cual se sentía un frío que helaba la sangre. Después de esa cena donde todos juraban que ella y Edward se querían y amaban, en su mente pensó que sí, que podría darse una oportunidad, pero automáticamente borró ese pensamiento. Ella tenía cosas más importantes en su mente, como hacer pagar a su tío por todo lo que hizo, y por último, buscar a su madre.

Esme la arrastró a una habitación de la planta alta de la casa.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte —le dijo con entusiasmo.

Isabella solo asintió, le mareaba la gente demasiado efusiva.

La habitación era pequeña y había muchas cajas, se sentaron en un sofá de aspecto antiguo.

—Esto es un álbum, hay muchas fotos de cuando conocí a tu madre —le dijo poniendo en su regazo el álbum de cuero con letras doradas que decía "Esme y Renée, amigas por siempre." Isabella rodó los ojos a tan cursis palabras, tal vez le parecía así ya que ella nunca tuvo una mejor amiga, solo a James.

Abrió el álbum un tanto temerosa.

— ¿Quiénes son? —dijo mirando a Esme.

—Esta es tu madre de pequeña, y la de abajo soy yo. Reunimos todas nuestras fotos e hicimos este álbum, yo fui la que se quedó con él —dijo tomando su mano.

Isabella siguió pasando las páginas del álbum mientras Esme le iba diciendo quiénes eran y cuándo las habían tomado.

En el interior de Isabella se hizo un nudo al darse cuenta que no sabía nada de su madre. Miró a Esme y pensó que tal vez ella podría aclararle o contarle todo acerca de su madre, pero hubo una foto que llamó su atención. Era su mamá, un poco más joven, con el cabello recogido y un perfecto vestido de novia, y al lado de ella un hombre de cabellos como los de Isabella y los ojos del mismo color, debió de suponer que era Charlie.

—Y esta fue el día de la boda de tu madre, se veía muy hermosa, y Charlie tan enamorado… —dijo tomando nuevamente la mano de Isabella.

Isabella nunca había visto a su padre; bueno, la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando tenía seis años, antes de que su tío la apartara de su lado, pero cuando buscaba en sus recuerdos nunca había encontrado el rostro de su padre. Tocó la foto con la yema de sus dedos.

— ¿Me podrías contar cómo se conocieron?

Esme la miró un poco extrañada; sin embargo, habló:

—Ella lo conoció cuando entramos en la universidad. Charlie siempre perseguía a Renée, pero a ella no le agradaba, decía que era muy intenso; ella solo pensaba en terminar su carrera, pero él insistió hasta que ella aceptó ser su novia de un momento a otro, solo me enteré de que querían casarse. Renée no terminó su carrera, y después de eso se fueron a Londres… —terminó de contar Esme.

—No sé nada de mi padre, y lo que ha dicho Renée no ha sido nada. No me siento parte de sus vidas, solo sé que son mis padres y más nada —dijo Isabella en un susurro, Esme la abrazó y le acarició el cabello.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre, Isabella? —le preguntó.

—Está lejos…

Isabella sintió unas ganas de devolverle ese abrazo a aquella mujer, pero rápidamente se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Buscó a Edward con la mirada y lo encontró hablando con su padre.

…

Después de que Isabella bajara de donde se encontraba con mi madre, me pidió que nos fuéramos, no me negué. Antes de salir nos despedimos de todos, ya mi madre había bajado.

Íbamos en el auto.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo más? —le pregunté.

—Sí, vayamos a tomar algo, por favor —me dijo regalándome una sonrisa. _¿Qué había pasado con Isabella?_

Llegamos a una discoteca llamada _Rain_, nos sentamos en una mesa un tanto alejada de la luz. Isabella estaba callada, había tomado mucho; yo, al contrario, estaba más sobrio que nunca. No habíamos hablado desde que llegamos. Estaba tan distraído pensado que no me di cuenta cuando Isabella se levantó, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a la pista de baile. Me quedé extrañado por su comportamiento, sería por el alcohol que se comportaba así.

—Me encanta esa canción —susurró en mi oído.

Se dio la vuelta y pegó su espalda a mi pecho, tomó mis manos y las puso en su vientre mientras se movía al ritmo de la música. Mi excitación se hizo evidente y traté de calmarla pegándome a su trasero, y fue peor la cura que la enfermedad, pues al sentir su tentador trasero contra mi erección me dieron unas ganas incontrolables de tenerla desnuda bajo mi cuerpo.

—Te deseo, Isabella —le dije depositando un beso en su cuello, ella gimió.

"_Can you put your hands my waistline want your skin up against mine move my hips to the baseline let me get mine, you get yours hang a please don't disturb sign put my back into a slow grind sending chills up and down my spine let me get mine, you get yours."_

Isabella cantaba la canción de una manera tan sensual que me dieron ganas de hacer todo lo que decía, poner mis manos en su cintura, mi piel contra la suya, mover sus caderas a la línea del juego…

Ella se giró quedando frente a mí, se acercó y me besó salvajemente. No me importó que estuviéramos en un lugar público, lo único que quería era que no dejara de besarme, era lo que deseaba desde el momento en que me besó por primera vez, volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos.

Ella se alejó y comenzó a moverse y tocarse lentamente al ritmo de la música. Estaba embobado viéndola hasta que me percaté que varias personas dejaron de bailar solo para mirarla, me llené de ira y la tomé del brazo, no muy delicadamente, y la arrastré hasta la mesa, ella aún venía cantando la canción.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté molesto, pero al ver que casi se cae encima de la mesa me tranquilicé. Estaba tan tomada que era muy probable que mañana no se acordara de lo que había hecho. La tomé de la mano y salimos de la discoteca.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —dijo cerrando los ojos.

—Vamos a dormir, Isabella —dije tomando el camino a mi casa.

La cargué y la acosté en mi cama, pero ella se sentó y se quitó el vestido aún teniendo los ojos cerrados. De esta manera se quedó solo en panti, ya que no traía puesto sujetador, y se acostó boca abajo.

Yo tragué con dificultad y me quité toda la ropa, solo me quedé mirando su espalda y detallando los dos tatuajes que tenía: un dragón y una mariposa.

Me moría por tenerla, por hacerla mía, pero en el estado que se encontraba era mejor no empeorar las cosas.

…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un tanto cansado, sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada. Miré a mi lado y me di cuenta que Isabella aún dormía, estaba en posición fetal abrazando la almohada.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —dijo sentándose en la cama desorientada.

—Buenos días, Isabella —le dije sonriendo. Ella me miró y ni siquiera se preocupó de que estuviera medio desnuda frente a mí. Aunque ya había visto sus pechos la vez que jugamos tenis no me cansaba de mirarlos.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? —preguntó molesta.

—Cálmate, aquí no ha pasado nada. Tomaste más de la cuenta y, pues, nos vinimos a mi casa y te quedaste dormida —le dije tratando de que se tranquilizara. Ella se cubrió con la sábana y se volvió a recostar a mi lado—. ¿No te acuerdas de nada? —le pregunté.

—No —dijo seria.

—No te preocupes que no me aproveché de ti, aunque estuve tentando de hacerlo.

—Señor Edward… quiero saber… No entiendo el afán de querer casarse conmigo —me dijo, era la pregunta que esperaba de Isabella desde el día que se enteró de nuestro compromiso obligado.

—Porque me encantas. Bueno, te voy a confesar que eres mi reto, mi meta. —Ella medio sonrió y se levantó de la cama dispuesta a vestirse.

—Yo sé que no es solo eso, Edward, yo sé que me amas, ¿pero de qué sirve si yo no siento lo mismo por ti? —me dijo terminándose de arreglar, y lo peor de todo era que tenía razón.

—Ok, te lo confirmaré con las palabras: Isabella, te amo y quiero tenerte a mi lado, y créeme que lucharé para que tú me ames igual —le dije con firmeza. Ella caminó fuera de la habitación y la seguí en bóxer.

— ¿Adónde vas? —le pregunté.

—A mi casa, tomaré un taxi —dijo y solo sentí cuando cerró la puerta de la entrada.

Regresé nuevamente a mi cama, me acosté y cerré los ojos, esto definitivamente podría salir mal. Podrían pasar muchas cosas, como que Isabella lograra amarme o que yo terminase con el corazón roto…

…

Isabella llegó a la casa de su tío cerca de las 3 pm, aún con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Subió directamente a su habitación, y en esta estaba Carmen.

—Hola, hija, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó. Isabella se paró frente a ella y la miró de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Sabías que Esme y mi madre fueron amigas?, ¿y que ayer me mostró fotos donde estaban las dos? E incluso vi una de Charlie —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bella, yo sé que tú tienes muchas dudas, pero no es el momento de aclararlas. —Carmen trató de que su voz fuera dulce.

— ¿Entonces cuándo? Dime. ¿No estás harta de todo esto?, ¿harta de que mi tío sea un maldito desgraciado conmigo y con mi madre? ¿Cómo puedes decir que me quieres cuando no me dices la verdad? —le reprochó Isabella con rencor.

—No es fácil...

—No es fácil, no es fácil… por todo lo que hemos pasados, porque tú también has sufrido.

—Nena, no quiero hacerte daño. —Era lo que siempre le decía Carmen, pero Isabella quería gritarle que sabía muchas cosas, que cualquier cosa que dijera no la lastimaría más.

— ¿Qué me puede hacer daño? A ver, te informo que ya sé que Aro le robó todo a mi padre, que me secuestró y me entregó a ti, sé que ellos nunca fueron a la cárcel. —Carmen miraba a Isabella con la boca abierta.

— ¿Cómo te enterraste? —_ ¿Quién habría sido capaz de contarle todo a su niña malvada?_

— ¿Te acuerdas de la carta que te dije que me llegó con las pruebas donde demostraba que mi tío había cometido ciertos delitos? —La mujer asintió—. Pues solo te conté esa parte, pero no donde decía y me confesaba la verdad. —Carmen agachó la cabeza, ella debió de haberle contado todo, pero su temor era perderla.

—Oh, nena, si lo hubiera sabido yo… —Isabella no la dejó terminar.

—No importa ya, espero que de ahora en adelante estés dispuesta a responder todas mis preguntas. Pero hoy no, hoy solo quiero que sepas que… bueno, ya debes de saber que me casaré con Edward Cullen; de todas maneras, he estado ideando un plan, por eso tú vendrás conmigo. Solo vamos a estar 6 meses con él en esa casa, después que mi tío crea que yo nunca recibiré los papeles que me envió mi padre nos iremos de nuevo a Londres, buscaremos las pruebas donde las escondí y por último buscaremos a mi madre —dijo Isabella caminado por la habitación. Estaba un tanto preocupada de que las cosas le salieran como lo pensaba.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con las pruebas? —Carmen le preguntó curiosa.

—Justicia —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar con Edward? —Isabella la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues nada, me iré y si él quiere encontrarme se le hará difícil, acuérdate que estoy registrada como Marie Smith, no como Isabella Swan. Además, yo no lo amo, no me lamentaré por dejarlo; es más, lo disfrutaré —dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad e intentas abrir tu corazón?

—No, Carmen, sabes que no creo en esas tonterías. Además, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué cuando se cansé de mí me bote o me abandone como lo hicieron mis padres?, ¿o como James? —Era inevitable que pensara así de sí misma.

—Por dios, Isabella, sabes que ellos no te abandonaron, fue solo una mala jugada del destino.

—Es casi lo mismo, ellos tenían que luchar por estar conmigo —dijo mirándose al espejo y dándose cuenta que tenía la misma ropa de ayer. De inmediato vino a su mente un recuerdo, ella besando salvajemente a Edward en plena discoteca, notó que su corazón se aceleró y el calor subió por sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué me pasa? —dijo en susurro.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Carmen, pensando que Isabella se dirigía a ella.

—No, nada, solo déjame sola —dijo antes de despojarse de su ropa y meterse a la ducha.

Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cara y recorriera todo su cuerpo. Pensaba en todo lo que había vivido en sus apenas 19 años, todo era tristeza y dolor.

—No, Isabella, no estés pensando en eso —se regañó mentalmente—. Tienes que luchar por derrotar a tu enemigo…

…

—Eso, amigo, estabas perdido —me dijo Jake llegando a mi lado.

Estaba en el taller mirando cómo iba el arreglo de mi Audi, había llamado a mi amigo para ver si podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Isabella.

—Sí, sabes que me voy a cazar —Jacob me miró y soltó una carcajada.

—Te lo dije, hermano, con razón tienes esa cara de ausente, pensando en la chica todo el tiempo. ¿Quién es la afortunada? —dijo aún burlándose de mí.

—Isabella Swan.

—La chica misteriosa; ya sabes, todos le dicen así porque no sabemos cómo es que es hija de Charlie si nunca se supo nada —rodé los ojos ante la información—. Mira, y cambiando de tema, ¿quién le hizo eso a tu auto?

—Pues, mi futura esposa —le dije serio, pero Jacob soltó una carcajada. El muy idiota pensaba que era una broma, no me molesté en sacarlo de su error.

…

El lunes en la oficina fue un caos, pues todos comentaban el estado de mi auto, me tenían molesto y ladrando órdenes.

Jane estaba conmigo en la oficina terminando de redactar unos contratos y documentos, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par e Isabella entró.

—Quiero que tengamos sexo —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo escupí el contenido de mi café sobre todos los papeles que estaban en el escritorio, y a Jane casi se le salían los ojos. Isabella caminó hasta quedar en frente de mi escritorio y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo. ¿Acaso estaba poseída o algo así?

Jane salió toda sonrojada de la oficina cerrando la puerta demasiado fuerte.

—Quítate la ropa, Cullen, quiero ver si valdrá la pena casarme contigo…

* * *

oops! siento dejarlo hasta aqui pero bueno... nos leemos en el proximo capi un beso a mi beta xariito eres la mejor. no se olviden unirse al grupo jeje alas rotas(gaby)


	6. el cuerpo del angel

**Alas rotas**

Capítulo 6

El cuerpo del ángel

la canción es de lana del rey- diet mountain dew

Capítulo beteado por: Xarito Herondale, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Nunca hubo alguna vez una mujer tan tentadora y deseable como Isabella, que entrara en mi corazón y se adueñara de él.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? —le pregunté sorprendido cuando terminó de quitarse el abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, lo tiró al suelo y me dejó ver el conjunto de encaje color negro que tenía puesto.

—Lo que te dije… quiero saber si, por lo menos, cuando me case contigo tendremos buen sexo, eso es muy importante en una pareja —dijo mordiéndose el labio e inclinándose hacia mí poniendo sus codos en el escritorio.

—No quiero que las cosas sean así, Isabella —le dije un tanto sorprendido por mis propias palabras.

—Señor Cullen, eso ni usted mismo se lo cree —dijo con una sonrisa tan burlona que yo también sonreí.

—Quiero que las cosas sean diferente contigo, quiero comportarme como todo un caballero; además, porque tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti —le dije con sinceridad.

—Edward, es solo sexo, no hay que involucrar los sentimientos, solo piensa en satisfacer tus necesidades y listo —dijo como si hablara del clima, pero para mí sería muy difícil. Me dolió tanto la indiferencia que expresaron dichas palabras.

Caminó hacia el reproductor de música y puso una memoria USB. La música llenó el lugar haciendo que el ambiente se hiciera más sensual.

—_You're no good for me. Baby you're no good for me. You're no good for me. But baby I want you, I want you —_comenzó a cantar Isabella y a bailar al ritmo de la música. Caminó nuevamente hacia mí rodeando mi escritorio y quedando entre mis piernas.

—Dame tu mano —exigió, se la di sin protestar.

Colocó mi mano en su muslo, yo lo apreté tan fuerte que ella gimió, puso su mano derecha en mi cabellera y jaló de mis cabellos.

—Eres _gay_ —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Claro, eso es, por eso me obligas a casarme contigo, para evitar las habladurías. Me lo hubieras dicho antes… —No la dejé continuar diciendo tan gran barbaridad.

—Claro que no soy _gay_ —dije demasiado alto, ella soltó una carcajada.

Me jaló de la corbata y comenzó a ponerse encima de mí.

—Eres hermosa —le dije admirando su cuerpo.

—Solo quiero que tengamos sexo —me volvió a repetir.

Aunque no lo crean me sentía utilizado, tal vez era un castigo por haber sido tan mujeriego y por haber tratado a muchas mujeres de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo Isabella conmigo. "Solo sexo_",_ eso era lo primero que dejaba claro en el momento que me involucraba con una mujer.

—No hay nada mejor que tener sexo con música de fondo —dijo soltando el nudo de mi corbata. Presionó sus labios con los míos, me permití abrir la boca y saborear nuevamente el néctar de sus labios, y fue mi perdición.

La tomé por la cintura y la coloqué sobre de mi escritorio. Me puse entre sus piernas y la seguí besando, con mis manos toqué cada parte de su cuerpo. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y miré fijamente sus ojos, los cuales me transmitían en estos momentos puro deseo, mi corazón saltó al saber que, por lo menos, despertaba algo que no fuera odio en ella.

—Quiero comerte entera —le susurré en el oído, ella sonrió y me quitó la camisa arrojándola en algún lugar de mi oficina.

Bajé hasta su cuello y lo devoré con ansias y un tanto desesperado.

Ella estaba fuera de sí, al igual que yo, la tocaba, ella hacia lo mismo. Puso sus manos en mi trasero y me apretó tan fuerte que me hizo gruñir.

—Nunca te vas a arrepentir de haber venido a mi oficina, porque te juro por lo más sagrado que vas a tener el mejor sexo de tu vida —le dije cegado por la lujuria que invadía mi cuerpo. La cargué y ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura, caminé hasta el sofá que está en la esquina de mi oficina y prácticamente la tiré. Pensé que ella iba a estar sorprendida por mi comportamiento, pero no, al contrario, estaba deseosa de más. Me puse sobre ella tratando que mi peso no le molestara.

—Tienes mucha ropa puesta, señor Cullen —dijo tomando la hebilla de mi cinturón y soltándolo con maestría.

Me terminé de quitar los pantalones quedando solo en bóxer, ella me miró de pies a cabeza y me hizo señas con las manos para que me volviera a colocar encima de ella.

—No sabes cuántas veces soñé con esto —le dije antes de volver a besar su boca.

No había un lugar del cuerpo de Isabella que mis manos no hubieran tocado.

No sé en qué momento nos quedamos completamente desnudos. Bajé mi mano a su zona sensible y le di la debida atención que se merecía, alcé mi mirada para ver a Isabella, que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca levemente abierta, esa imagen me volvió loco. Me posicioné sobre ella nuevamente, coloqué mi miembro en su entrada y entré lentamente, quería sentir como nuestros cuerpos se volvían uno solo, quería sentir como la hacía mi mujer.

Isabella me tomó fuertemente de la espalda y comenzó a mover sus caderas, yo reaccioné y me dispuse a moverme. Me sentía como un adolescente, estaba a punto de acabar en menos de un minuto. Esta mujer era candela, era fuego que se mecía sin cesar, tratando de libarse y satisfacer su deseo, su pasión, sus ganas de alcanzar el cielo, y yo sería esa persona que lograría que se sintiera como todo una mujer. Me concentré en solo complacerla, de esta manera puede retrasar mi orgasmo y disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos. Al tiempo que la penetraba sin cesar, besaba sus senos, su cuello, su boca, sus hombros, todo aquello que mis labios podían alcanzar. Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, la manera en cómo se aferraba a mis hombros…

—No… puedo más —dijo Isabella entre jadeos. La tomé de su trasero para alzarla un poco más poder enterrarme más profundo en ella, logrando que soltara un pequeño grito de satisfacción, enterró sus uñas en mi piel tan fuerte que esto provocó que yo también culminara y dijera su nombre.

Respiré con dificultad y salí lentamente de ella, me recosté en la otra parte del sofá tratando que mi respiración se normalizara. Isabella se levantó y caminó hacia donde había dejado su abrigo, buscó en los bolsillos y sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor, lo prendió y sus labios adsorbieron el cigarrillo. Estaba cansado de ver como fumaban las personas, pero ver a Isabella hacerlo frente a mí y estando totalmente desnudo hicieron que me diera ganas de volver a tenerla bajo de mi cuerpo.

Caminí hacia mí y expulsó el humo por la nariz.

—Creo que nuestra vida de casados será más llevadera, me comportaré como una buena mujer si me prometes que todas las noches serán así —dijo arrodillándose frente a mí.

Yo asentí y la senté en mi regazo.

—Así será, Isabella…

…

Había pasado una semana desde que Isabella había venido a mi oficina, todavía se respiraba en el ambiente su aroma, ella sin duda era mi marca personal de heroína.

Jane, mi secretaria, ya ni me miraba a los ojos, aún se ruborizaba cuando estaba a mi lado, suponía que era por la manera en que entró Isabella y prácticamente se desnudó frente a ella.

Había pasado una semana desde que la había visto, me encontraba impaciente, pero hablaba con ella de vez en cuando, habíamos quedado en que la boda sería una semana después de la boda de mi amigo Jacob Black, la boda de este se llevaría a cabo dentro de 3 semanas.

Hoy domingo me reuniría con mis viejos amigos y sus respectivas parejas para recordar viejos tiempos y, sin duda, Isabella me acompañaría.

Al momento de llegar les presenté a Isabella a aquellas personas que aún no sabían que ella sería mi futura esposa. El almuerzo pasó sin ningún contratiempo, pero sí pude notar que Dimitri no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi mujer. Él era soltero y eso era lo que más me aterraba.

—Edward, Isabella es hermosa, sin duda —dijo Dimitri acercándose a mi lado con un vaso de whisky en su mano.

—Lo sé, y será mía por siempre —le dije regalándole mi mejor sonrisa de ganador. _Lo siento, Dimitri, pero yo la vi primero_, pensé en mi mente.

Isabella estaba enfundada en unos pantalones vaqueros, una franela blanca y una chaqueta, era difícil que alguien dejara de mirarla, se veía magnifica.

…

Isabella se alejó de todos, quería respirar un poco, tanta felicidad y amor entre familia la tenía un tanto mareada. En su mente solo pensaba que era fingido, tanto amor incondicional por los demás no existía, y en la familia Cullen eran expertos en tener ese comportamiento, la familia ideal donde los padres aman con devoción a los hijos y los hijos son educados y respetuosos.

_Al diablo esa gente,_ pensó Isabella. Ella era rebelde y grosera, no le importaba nada, y mucho menos el "qué dirán" de sus acciones, era impulsiva y despiadada.

Miró al cielo y cerró los ojos permitiendo que el aire fresco acariciara su rostro.

—Así que serás la futura esposa de Edward Cullen —dijo Kate llegando al lado de Isabella.

Isabella la miró y enarcó una ceja.

—Y... ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —le preguntó con desdén.

—Soy Kate, la relacionista pública de Edward. No has respondido mi pregunta —dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a Isabella.

—Estás en lo cierto, seré la futura esposa del señor Cullen —dijo con aire de superioridad.

—Siento pena por Edward, de verdad que sus gustos están por los suelos, mira que para fijarse en ti hay que estar ciego. —Isabella la miró y ladeó la cabeza. Era su manera de analizar a las personas y pudo ver que esa rubia con silicona y glúteos inyectados estaba celosa de ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser ella la futura esposa de Edward?

—Me da igual lo que digas Kitty… Es Kitty, ¿verdad? —Kate solo rodó los ojos—. Puedo ver en tu actitud un indicio de que desearías estar en mi lugar. —Isabella dio un paso hacia Kate, esta retrocedió.

—Te equivocas, ya yo tuve lo que quería: sexo. Es preferible ser una aventura que la esposa cabrona. —Kate sonrió y pensó: _Golpe bajo, Isabella_. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que a Isabella le daba igual lo que dijera.

—Ohh, pensándolo bien, tienes razón: seré la esposa cabrona. Pero seré la oficial, la que el presente y no esté escondiendo, seré la que lleve el apellido y, por último, disfrute de su riqueza y poder —dijo mirándose las uñas de forma indiferente.

—Eres una zorra —dijo avanzando hacia Isabella y dándole una cachetada con toda su fuerza.

— ¡Maldita! —gritó Isabella devolviéndole la cachetada. La tomó por el cuello, la empujó al suelo y se puso encima.

—Te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido conmigo —dijo golpeándole de lleno la cara...

No te dejes de nadie, Isabella... Tú eres un ángel... Un ángel caído... Todos contra ti y contra el mundo entero…

…

Después de que todos brindáramos por el compromiso de mi amigo, me senté junto a Jasper, Emmett, Dimitri y Jacob a hablar de cosas de hombres. Estábamos entretenidos cuando vimos que Alice venía corriendo junto con Rosalie.

—Edward, Isabella y Kate están peleando —dijo agitada.

Todos volamos de nuestros lugares y nos dirigimos a donde Alice nos condujo, lo que vieron mis ojos no tenía precio.

Tres hombres tenían agarrada a Isabella, la cual pataleaba como loca. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Kate con las manos en la cara. Corrí hacia donde Isabella.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté. Isabella me miró fijamente, pero no me contestó. Llamé a Jasper para que llevara a Isabella a mi auto y que no la dejara salir.

—Viste, Edward, Isabella es una salvaje, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? —dijo Alice acercándose a mí.

—Alice, no es el momento, por favor —le dije tratando de calmarme. Me acerqué a Kate.

— ¿Qué sucedió?, quiero la verdad —le dije molesto. Kate alzó la cara y la vi con un ojo morado y rasguños en el cuello.

—Voy a demandar a esa perra por agresión —dijo encarándome.

—Tú no vas a denunciar a nadie, quien sabe qué le hiciste para que ella reaccionara así —le dije. Saqué mi chequera y puse una cantidad razonable.

—Acéptalo y no te quejes o te despido, y sé que eso no lo querrás. —Como me lo esperaba, Kate tomó el cheque sin protestar y se alejó del lugar.

Caminé tan rápido que dejé a todos atrás. Cuando me acerqué al coche Jasper estaba afuera.

—Ya está más calmada, cualquier cosa me avisas —dijo antes de marcharse. Entré al auto y me senté al lado de Isabella.

—Ahora sí me contarás que pasó —dije tomándola de las manos. Ella alzó la cara y pude ver que tenía una mejilla inflamada.

—La golpeé porque... —dudó antes de hablar—, porque dijo que era una oportunista y que solo quería tu dinero —me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Yo sabía que todo era culpa de Kate, Isabella era grosera y altanera, pero estaba seguro que nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño físicamente a nadie sin razón.

—No te preocupes, lo que ella diga no va a cambiar nada, ni lo que digan los demás —le dije tocando su mejilla—. Pero prométeme que te vas a calmar un poco, y vas a tratar de no ser tan impulsiva, ¿sí? —le rogué, ella negó y sonrió.

—No voy a cambiar, Edward, si no te gusta como soy pues déjame libre. —Cerré los ojos y tragué.

—Ya veo, todo esto lo estás haciendo para que me canse y te deje libre, ¿verdad? Por eso fue lo que le hiciste a mi auto, y golpear a Kate. —Ella se quedó callada, en su cara pude ver que estaba pensativa. Abrió la boca varias veces para hablar, pero al final no dijo nada.

Fuimos callados todo el camino a su casa, ella mirando por la ventana y yo perdido en mis pensamientos.

Al llegar a la mansión Volturi, no quería que Isabella se bajara, quería llevármela conmigo.

—He intentado cambiar un millón de veces y no lo he podido lograr, tal vez es porque no ha existido una razón demasiado fuerte que me… —no terminó de hablar, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

No sabía si tanto amor que sentía por ella me serviría para aguantar tantas cosas…

…

_Edward Cullen_, pensaba Isabella, nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en el cómo un hombre que pudiera satisfacer todas sus necesidades y deseos de mujer, pero desde hacía una semana que se había entregado completamente a él sentía algo distinto en su cuerpo, ella lo describía como una especie de magnetismo que nunca antes había experimentado, una ganas incontrolables del estuviera todo el tiempo encima de ella.

Se sentía hambrienta de carne, como un lobo hambriento por su presa. No sabía desde cuándo se había convertido en una mujer lujuriosa que solo pensaba en sexo.

Negó sonriendo por ser tan pervertida.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto.

—Adelante —dijo, por ella entró Carmen y más atrás de ella, Esme. Isabella se sorprendió al verla.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —dijo desconfiada y haciéndole señas a Carmen para que la dejara a solas con Esme.

—A mí sí me alegra verte, Isabella… —dijo sentándose en mi cama—. Siéntate, solo quiero saber la verdad.

Isabella se sentó en frente de Esme.

— ¿Qué verdad? —le preguntó, pero ya Isabella sospechaba lo que Esme quería saber.

—Sé que no amas a mi hijo, y como su madre creo que estoy en todo el derecho de saber por qué se van a casar. Sé que Edward no me dirá y negará todo, pero tú sí me dirás, eres como tu madre, sincera y directa —dijo seria, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

Por primera vez Isabella estaba sorprendida, nunca antes la había enfrentado así.

—Tiene toda la razón, es un matrimonio arreglado. Su hijo me ama, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, y pues, yo acepté porque no me quedó otra —le confesó Isabella.

Esme suspiró y se acercó a ella, la abrazó y acarició su cabello.

—Fue lo mismo que pasó con tu madre, a ella la obligó tu tío a que se casara con Charlie, pero mira como terminaron las cosas: ella llegó a amarlo con todo su ser y con todo su corazón. Yo espero que pase lo mismo contigo y con Edward… Eso es lo que espero —le dijo besando la mejilla de Isabella—. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

Isabella solo miraba a la nada, perdida en las palabras que Esme le acababa de decir. Era como dicen, la historia se volvía a repetir.

—Esme, quiero pedirte un favor, cuéntame todo lo que sepas de mis padres y yo te prometo que voy a intentar no lastimar a tu hijo y… de… intentar quererlo… —dijo con desesperación.

Esme sonrió. —Está bien, Isabella, pero que no sea aquí, salgamos a tomar un café.

Las dos salieron del cuarto, camino a conocer aquello que era incierto en la vida de Isabella.

* * *

espero que les guste aqui esta el link del grupo groups/270885833014375/?fref=ts

y gracias por sus comentarios lo aprecio de verdad


	7. Recuerdos del ángel

**No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecer a todas la chicas que leen alas rotas, por sus favoritos y alertas. muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**aquí**** les dejo este capi, con un poquito de violencia...**

**los personajes son de Meyer, la historia y el carácter salvaje de bella es creación mía. **

* * *

**Alas rotas **

Capítulo 7

Recuerdos del ángel

Capítulo beteado por: Xarito Herondale, Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

La verdad, por más dolorosa que sea, es mejor saberla; porque vivir de una mentira nos hace ignorantes, nos hace ser seres miserables y egoístas.

Isabella se tocó la mejilla donde Kate la había golpeado, sonrió recordando lo que le había hecho, pero automáticamente ese recuerdo se desvaneció de su mente al darse cuenta dónde la llevaba Esme. La llevaba a conocer aquello que muchas personas le negaron, la verdad.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, Nueva York para ella era tan desconocido. El lugar al que entraron era glamuroso. Miró a Esme, la cual parecía de la realeza. Llevaba puesto un traje que, a simple vista, se notaba que era de diseñador, impecablemente blanco que cegaba al mirarlo. Las facciones de Esme eran suaves, se veía muy joven para su edad, su cabello era del color de la miel y sus ojos verdes, del mismo color que los de Edward.

Esme tomó asiento e Isabella hizo lo mismo.

—Querida, ¿quieres comer o tomar algo? —le dijo regalándole su mejor sonrisa.

—Agua —dijo en respuesta Isabella, mirando el lugar y dándose cuenta que era la única fuera de lugar.

—Ok, será agua para ti y un café cargado para mí. —Esme llamó al mesero y encargó.

Isabella estaba impaciente, quería saber de una vez por todas. Esme notó el desespero en Isabella y se dispuso a hablar.

—Charlie Swan, millonario e hijo único, apuesto y todo un caballero. Pero para Renée eso no era lo que más importante en aquel entonces, ella solo quería graduarse y huir de su hermano, él la tenía vigilada, le imponía su voluntad siempre. Ella solo me decía que lo odiaba con todo su ser, que no soportaba vivir bajo el mismo techo que Aro Volturi.

—Aro se hizo muy amigo de los padres de Charlie y de esta manera hizo todo lo posible para que él quedara encantado con Renée, él la persiguió por todos lados, le daba regalos caros, joyas, perfumes… —Esme suspiró y miró a Isabella, la cual tenía una expresión de amargura.

—No te detengas, Esme, sigue contándome… —susurró.

—A la final Renée se decidió por casarse con tu padre, Aro la amenazó con… matarla, a ella y a tu abuela Marie, así que ella no tuvo como negarse —le confesó.

— ¿Mi abuela vive? —le preguntó Isabella con esperanza en su voz.

—No, ella murió al año de que tu madre se casó, la madre de Aro no es la misma de Renée.  
—Isabella asintió y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, que hizo todo lo posible por no derramar.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que Renée llegó a amar a Charlie? Todo indica que no le quedó de otra —le preguntó Isabella.

—El brillo en sus ojos, ese mismo brillo que tiene Edward cuando habla de ti… —dijo Esme con tristeza—. Isabella, si he decidido contarte todo esto es para que veas que nada es imposible, yo me imagino que tú debes de estar confundida y, además, debes de ignorar muchas cosas de tu pasado. No te voy a decir que me cuentes tu vida antes de que llegaras a Nueva York, tú solo sabrás a quien le confías tus secretos.

—Edward sabe que no lo amo, aun así él quiere seguir con esta farsa, yo no soy buena para su hijo, estoy dañada por dentro. Y actualmente mis prioridades son otras —dijo Isabella.

— ¿Sabes, Isabella? No me parece que seas una persona dañada, más bien, creo que, como tú dices, estás más enfocada en ''tus prioridades'' que lo que en realidad es más importante en tu vida. La venganza no es buena —le dijo Esme. Isabella se la quedó viendo fijamente. ¿Acaso Esme sabía más de lo que decía?, ¿por qué sabía que Isabella quería venganza?

—No quiero vengarme de nadie —mintió Isabella.

—A mí no me engañas, Isabella, tu mirada me lo dice, sobre todo cuando menciono el nombre de tu tío Aro. —Trató de tomar la mano de Isabella, pero esta la alejó.

— ¿Por qué no me odias? Si sabes que no quiero a tu hijo y lo más probable es que él termine destrozado.

—Me lo prometiste, si a cambio te contaba cosas de tu madre, acuérdate. Sé que eres una mujer de palabra. —Isabella negó, estaba jugando sucio.

—Le dije que lo intentaría; además, eso no asegura nada. —Tomó un poco de su botella de agua.

—Démosle tiempo al tiempo, Isabella, solo quiero que te preocupes por tu felicidad. —Las palabras de Esme fueron de pura sinceridad.

—Mi felicidad será cuando vea a Aro rogando piedad, usted no lo entiende porque no está en mi lugar y no ha pasado por el maldito infierno que se ha convertido mi vida —dijo Isabella con ira, se calló al darse cuenta que había hablado de más, trató de calmarse, pero ya era difícil, había dejado salir la fiera en ella.

—No sé por lo que has pasado, pero hay que olvidar. Me caes muy bien, Isabella, y por la amistad que tuve con tu madre quiero que seas feliz con mi hijo. —Isabella rodó los ojos.

—Creo que es mejor que dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí; pero, Esme, todavía tienes mucho que contarme —dijo al levantarse de la mesa.

—Aquí estaré, Isabella, solo espero que cumplas tu promesa…

Eran las 6 de la tarde, Isabella caminaba por el Central Park de Nueva York con su escolta pegado de sus talones, se sentó cerca de una fuente.

Tenía que buscar la manera de poder acabar con su tío de una buena vez por todas.

—Te he estado buscando desde que te dejé en tu casa —le dijo Edward sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí? —Lo miró detenidamente, pensando si podría algún día llegar a quererlo.

—Mi madre. —Le dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿De qué hablaron? —preguntó con gran curiosidad.

—Ella solo quería… saber lo que había pasado con Kate —mintió Isabella.

—Eso mismo me dijo ella —admitió Edward.

—Edward, ¿cuándo nos vamos a casar?, ¿no puede ser mañana mismo? —Isabella trató que sus palabras sonaran con desespero.

A Edward casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión.

— ¿Eso por qué? —dijo con curiosidad.

—Bueno, porque me conviene… es decir, eh... No quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que mi tío  
—dijo Isabella, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? Dímelo, Isabella, puedes contar conmigo. —Isabella lo miró y negó.

—No, eso no te incumbe, es solo mío. Deberías estar agradecido de que por lo menos quiero adelantar el día. —Era una maldita perra, lo reconocía.

—Mmm —murmuró Edward—. No podemos adelantarlo, Isabella, mi madre me mataría, no habría tiempo para arreglar todo, le parece que un mes es muy poco tiempo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como la tarde daba paso a la noche, a la oscuridad. Las demás personas iban saliendo del parque y solo quedaban ellos dos, y a lo lejos el guardaespaldas de Isabella.

—Deberíamos irnos, Isabella —dijo Edward tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la ignoró, como siempre. Edward pensó que era estúpido porque se negaba tocarlo cuando hace una semana habían estado completamente desnudos y sudados tocándose y teniendo sexo.

Caminaron al auto de Edward, ella se detuvo y habló:

—No me iré contigo, necesito pensar algunas cosas y me llevará Sam —dijo mirando a su guardaespaldas recostado en un Mercedes negro.

Edward tragó y respiró un millón de veces, no quería que se fuera con otro. _¿Por qué no podía llevarla él?, se_ preguntó.

—Te dejaré en tu casa —le dijo abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

—No, no quiero que me lleves tú. Quiero estar sola. —Se dio la vuelta y avanzó al Mercedes que la esperaba con la puerta abierta.

…

Al llegar a su casa Isabella sintió como la ira fluía por todo su cuerpo, sentía que lo que corría por su cuerpo no era la sangre, era veneno. Estaba dispuesta a todo.

Abrió la puerta del estudio de su tío, con la esperanza de encontrarlo a él, pero la que estaba en ese lugar era Heidi, la cual estaba husmeando en las cosas de Aro.

— ¿Por qué rayos entras así? —le preguntó Heidi nerviosa.

—Porque me da la gana. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿acaso tienes pensado de robarle al viejo verde con el cual te casaste?

—No te me acerques, Isabella, sé lo que le hiciste a Kate en el club, si me haces daño lo lamentarás, tu tío no te perdonará —dijo alejándose lo más que podía de Isabella, esta sonrió y se sentó en el sofá.

—No te voy hacer nada. Solo voy esperar a que mi querido tío venga, necesito preguntarle algunas cosas. —Heidi la miró y salió casi corriendo de la oficina, pero antes de marcharse completamente se acercó con cautela a Isabella.

—No le digas que me encontraste husmeando en sus papeles, haré lo que me pidas. —Isabella la miró y negó.

—Ok, quiero que te largues de mi vista, y, por favor, no finjas delante de mí que estás enamorada de Aro, no sé cómo él se lo cree —dijo con indiferencia. Heidi se marchó e Isabella quedó sentada en el sofá mirando a la nada, pensando en qué decir. Pasaron 3 horas y el viejo no llegaba, cuando de la nada la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Carmen.

—Isabella... ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos a tu cuarto —le dijo halándola del brazo.

—No, estoy esperando a Aro —dijo seria.

— ¿Qué te contó Esme? Por eso estás así, no quiero que lo enfrentes, él ya se enteró del altercado que tuviste con esa mujer en el club y está muy enojado, dice que la gente está hablando pestes de ti y de los Swan —le dijo preocupada—. ¡Isabella, levántate ahora! —le gritó Carmen con lágrimas en los ojos, Isabella negó al mismo tiempo que Aro entraba por la puerta.

Aro se sorprendió al ver a su sobrina esperándolo.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Isabella. Carmen, déjanos a solas —le pidió Aro con amabilidad, muy raro en él.

—No me iré —le dijo poniéndose enfrente de Isabella.

—Sé te irás, Carmen —le dijo Isabella con autoridad. Carmen salió del estudio y fue a llamar a Edward Cullen, tomó el celular de Isabella pero no sirvió de nada, no lo sabía utilizar; frustrada y angustiada se quedó tratando de escuchar.

Aro cerró la puerta con seguro y se acercó a Isabella dándole una cachetada tan fuerte que le partió la boca. Ella ni siquiera gritó o lloró, solo escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca.

—Eres una salvaje. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar en ridículo nuestro apellido? No sé por qué demonios te traje aquí a Nueva York, sabiendo que esto iba a pasar. Ya quiero que te cases con el maldito de Cullen y te lleve lejos —dijo tomándola por el cuello. Isabella sintió que otra vez la sangre se acumulaba en su boca y no lo pensó dos veces y escupió a su tío, el cual la empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Aro se limpió con asco y sintió un deseo incontrolable por ahorcar a su sobrina.

—Isabella, no me provoques. Si aprecias tu vida ¡sal de aquí! —dijo molesto.

—No, solo quería que supieras algo y es que ya sé que obligaste a mi madre a hacer muchas cosas que ella no quería, y por cada lágrima que le hiciste derramar tú rogarás piedad. —Aro la miró impresionado.

—Me estás amenazando —dijo y soltó una carcajada.

Isabella se levantó lentamente, pero sintió un mareo que hizo que sus piernas flaquearan.

—Eres una desagradecida, te saco del agujero donde trabajabas y mira lo que recibo a cambio: tu mal comportamiento.

Isabella intentó nuevamente levantarse, esta vez tuvo más fuerza.

—Yo nunca te pedí que me trajeras aquí contigo, fuiste tú el que me obligó poniendo como carnada a mi madre. —Aro la miró y sonrió.

—Lo que tú digas, Isabella, yo sé que terminarás loca igual que Renée. —Caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó asiento—. ¿Cuántas veces pagué para que salieras de las delegaciones en Londres solo porque te dabas aires de niña rebelde?

—Hubiera preferido podrirme en una cárcel. Pero claro, como el señor solo estaba pendiente de unos papeles que mi padre me dejaría te convenía tenerme libre. —Isabella caminó hacia el escritorio y puso sus manos con fuerza.

Aro la miró con sospechas. ¿Acaso Isabella le mintió todo este tiempo y sí tenía esas pruebas?

—Tienes los papeles, ¿verdad? No te conviene mentirme, sabes quién saldrá lastimada. —Isabella sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—No tengo nada —Isabella mintió—. Puedes registrar donde quieras y verás que te digo la verdad. —_Nunca los encontrarás,_ pensó Isabella.

—Isabella vete, déjame solo —dijo Aro al tiempo que prendía un cigarrillo y se acomodaba más en la silla, Isabella se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

A Carmen, al ver a Isabella salir del estudio de Aro con la boca partida, le dieron ganas de matar a ese maldito hombre.

—Vamos a curarte —le dijo tomándola de la mano.

— ¿Qué haces con mi celular? —le preguntó.

—Iba a llamar al señor Cullen, pensé que... —Isabella no la dejó terminar de hablar.

—Mantén a Cullen alejado de todo esto. —Llegaron a la habitación Carmen, quien con un botiquín asistió el labio de Isabella, el cual se veía horrible. Le dio un calmante para el dolor y le indicó que se acostara en la cama.

— ¿No has pensado que él tal vez nos puede ayudar? Si le cuentas la verdad al señor Cullen él podría contra Aro —dijo Carmen.

Isabella la ignoró, no quería pensar, ni mucho menos hablar; lo único que quería era dormir, descansar, su cuerpo se lo pedía.

...

Edward Cullen llegó a su mansión, se tiró en la cama pensativo, preguntándose por qué algo que tanto había deseado se le escapaba de las manos. Era un castigo por desear una mujer diferente a las que frecuentaba…. Había tenido sexo con Isabella, y fue lo mejor, aún recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer que le tuvo entre sus brazos.

Llevaba 3 horas acostado en su cama mirando el techo, cuando sintió que tocaban el timbre de su casa. Ese día solo estaba él, la servidumbre se encontrada de descanso. Bajó las escaleras con desgana, primero miraría quién era, si no era importante no lo atendería. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Isabella de pie y con un abrigo que le quedaba grande, no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo tomándola por la mano y llevándola a su habitación. Isabella iba callada, había decidido mejor escaparse de su casa que quedarse ahí con las ganas de matar a su tío Aro. Había bajado dos veces a la cocina a en busca de un cuchillo, pero Carmen fue más astuta y los escondió todos; resignada decidió visitar a la única persona que al parecer sentía algo por ella.

— ¿Qué te pasó en el labio, Isabella? —le preguntó sintiendo una ira en su interior. De solo pensar que alguien se atrevió a hacerle daño le hervía la sangre.

—Me caí en el baño, señor Cullen. No vine a contarte sobre el resto de mi día, solo quiero que nos casemos lo más pronto posible, como te lo dije en el parque no soporto más a mi tío y, al parecer, tú eres mi única salvación. —Edward parpadeó sorprendido, Isabella le estaba exigiendo algo a lo que ella se negaba rotundamente, no la entendía.

—A ver si te entiendo, quieres que nos casemos ya porque te diste cuenta que no puedes estar bajo el mismo techo con tu tío —dijo levantándose de la cama—. Ahora soy yo el que no quiere, tendrás que esperar, Isabella, no todo se puede hacer cuando tú quieras —dijo Edward mirando hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que adelantes la boda? —le dijo acercándose a él.

—No quiero que hagas nada, Isabella, solo quiero que esperes, al parecer estar acostumbrada a que todo se dé cuando quieras.

—No seas hipócrita, Edward, me vas a decir que tú nunca has actuado como yo. Te di la oportunidad de que me dejaras libre, destrocé tu coche y aún así seguiste ahí. —Edward se giró y quedaron de frente.

—Ok, está bien. ¿Te parece una semana? —dijo dándose por vencido, solo por mirar esos ojos que eran su obsesión. Isabella se giró y se acostó en la cama, sin ninguna clase de pudor se desnudó y se metió entre las sábanas.

Edward salió del cuarto, estaba desconcertado. Había cedido tan fácilmente ante Isabella, eso era una mala señal.

_El amor vuelve imbécil a la gente_, pensó en su mente. Después de una hora de tanto pensar subió a la habitación e Isabella estaba profundamente dormida, aún así con el labio roto se veía hermosa. Se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—Eres mi ángel, Isabella, y cualquier cosa que me pidas no dudaré en dártelo; si me pides el cielo te lo daré —le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Los días pasaron, Isabella había vuelto a la casa de su tío pero evitaba encontrárselo lo menos posible, no quería cometer un delito. Hacías tres días que había estado en la casa de Edward, otra vez saliéndose con la suya logró convencer a Edward, sin mayor esfuerzo, a que adelantaran la boda. Estaba de camino al centro comercial para comprar el vestido de novia, el cual le importaba tan poco. Ahí la esperaba Alice Cullen, la cual no estaba muy convencida en acompañarla.

Alice estaba en la estrada principal de centro comercial, a lo lejos divisó a Isabella, la cual venía vestida con un jeans y una camisa cuello de tortuga. Alice negó y suspiró, no estaba nada contenta con tener que pasar una hora con Isabella. La chica le caía súper mal, solo con mirarla sentía que su estómago se retorcía.

—Hola, Alice —dijo Isabella fingiendo alegría al ver a su cuñada.

—Isabella, no finjas que te agrada verme.

—Ay, yo que pensaba que podríamos jugar a ser hipócritas un ratico —dijo Isabella con pesar.

Alice suspiró, y en su interior deseó matar a Edward…

* * *

oh Dios pobre alice. chicas si se dieron cuenta en este capi no hay edward pov, a partir de aquí sera en tercera persona, se me hace mas facil dar a enterder la historia de esta manera.

espero que les haga gustado el capi espero sus opiniones

gracias a xariito y todas ustedes

un saludo especial a valentina y aryam shields... chicas las quiero


	8. La hora del angel

Si lo se, me demore una eternidad en terminar el capi, no tengo perdon de Dios. Es que diciembre para mi es un mes que me tiene ocupada, ademas de mi cumple y otras festividades a las cuales tuve que asistir.

Disculpen la demora, sin mas les dejo el capitulo 8

Gracias a mi beta xarito herondale

La cancion de capi es de lana del rey -national anthem.

Los personajes son de la maravillosa Meyer, la trama es mia. Solo mia.

Alas rotas

Capítulo 8

La hora del ángel

Un vestido de novia… ¿_A quién le importa?,_ se repetía Isabella en su cabeza. Si fuera por ella se casaría en pijama como Kurt Cobian, pero no, no podía hacer eso mientras Esme anduviera atrás de ella rogándole que pusiera de su parte para que la boda quedara magnífica.

¿Cuántas mujeres en la vida se han casado obligadas? Muchas, suponía Isabella; su madre y ella eran un claro testimonio. Pero la mayor pregunta era: ¿cuántas llegaban a amar con devoción a sus maridos? Ser esas sumisas que hacen lo que sea con tal de tener a su hombre satisfecho en todos los sentidos. Isabella sonrió, ella no era la típica mujer sumisa, o la ama de casa, que velaría porque su hogar marchara a la perfección.

Ella no le iba a entregar su alma a un hombre que ni siquiera quería. Solo sería sexo y más sexo, eso no se lo podía negar a su cuerpo; y cuando ya se cansara de esa farsa, se largaría y cumpliría con todo aquello que tenía en mente, lo que ocupaba constantemente sus pensamientos… Derrotar a Aro, sacarlo de su camino y de su vida de una vez por todas…

— ¿Será que puedes prestarme atención, Isabella, así sea por medio segundo? —le preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido. Estaba hasta el topo con la situación, Isabella solo se paraba detrás de ella mirando los vestidos sin opinar nada.

—Hemos entrado a 10 tiendas y ni siquiera me dices si te gusta alguno. Créeme que esto lo hago solo porque Edward me lo rogó —dijo dándose por vencida y sentándose en uno de los muebles de la boutique.

—Mmm —murmuró Isabella sentándose a su lado—. Vete si quieres, yo me las arreglo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, ni de broma te dejo sola, será para que elijas la cosa más espantosa —dijo suspirando y volviendo a ponerse de pie—. No tengo todo el día, Isabella, elige algo de esta boutique o sino yo lo elegiré —dijo con firmeza.

Isabella sonrió de lado e hizo un ademán con la mano. —Madame, elija lo que a usted le dé la perra gana, no me interesa en lo más mínimo esta boda, si fuera por mí me casaría desnuda…

Alice se llevó las manos a la boca y negó caminando hacia la vendedora más cercana.

_Perra,_ dijo Alice en su mente. Estaba segura que si pasaba otra hora con Isabella la estrangularía. Se acercó a la vendedora de la boutique y le pidió un vestido de novia que fuera sencillo y elegante. Eligió uno que cumplía con los requisitos, era de Vera Wang; lo tomó y llamó a Isabella para que se lo probara.

Isabella suspiró y entró al probador, miró al vestido y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Después de habérselo probado se dio cuenta que le quedaba perfecto, era de falda amplia y vaporoso, caía en cascada, eso fue lo que más le encantó.

Salió lentamente y se puso delante de Alice.

Alice sonrió, y en ese preciso momento se le olvidaron las diferencias que tenía con Isabella. A su hermano le iba a encantar, ella era feliz si su hermano también lo era, sin importar con qué mujer decidió pasar el resto de su vida… _Bueno, si era posible que ese matrimonio llegara a sobrevivir._

—Te queda bien… ¿lo llevamos? —Alice le preguntó a Isabella, esta asintió y Alice sonrió por saber que no pasaría un minuto más al lado de la chica misteriosa—. Bueno, voy a pagar, ya regreso  
—dijo alejándose.

Isabella sonrió y dio tres vueltas frente al espejo.

—Bueno, Isabella, por lo menos tendremos un vestido bonito —dijo en voz alta sin importar que la vendedora estuviera presente…

…

_5 días. Solo 5 días para que Isabella se convirtiera en mi esposa…_ pensó Edward sentado en su oficina.

—Hola, hermanito —dijo Alice entrando a la oficina de su hermano.

—Hola, Alice —dijo levantándose de la silla y abrazando a su hermana; luego. los dos volvieron a tomar asiento.

—Solo 5 días, querido, e Isabella será una Cullen —dijo con amargura. Edward rodó los ojos ante el cometario de su querida hermana.

— ¿Qué te hizo Isabella esta vez? ¿Te insulto? ¿Rompió los vestidos delante de ti? —preguntó Edward en broma, aunque sabía que Isabella era capaz de hacer todo eso.

—No, nada de eso, pero se comportó grosera y, además, me dijo que si fuera por ella se casaría desnuda. Es una… Me lo reservo, mejor. —Edward sonrió—. Pero a la final yo escogí el vestido, al parecer le gustó.

—Te lo agradezco, hermanita, te recompensaré. —Alice sonrió, pero de inmediato se le vino una pregunta que le quería hacer a Edward desde que se enteró que estaba enredado con Isabella.

— ¿Ya mandaste a investigarla? Me parece que es lo más oportuno, debido a que no sabemos nada de ella, solo que es la supuesta hija de Charlie Swan.

Edward miró fijamente a su querida hermana. ¿Cómo podía decir semejante estupidez? Ni que Isabella fuera una asesina o una ladrona.

—No, Alice, no lo he hecho, ni lo haré —dijo molesto.

Alice vio el cambio de humor de su hermano y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse.

—Me voy, Edward, al parecer tu punto débil es esa… mujer, y no quiero que discutamos por ella. Te agradecería que le advirtieras que no haga un espectáculo en la boda. —Alice agarró su abrigo y su cartera con rabia y salió tirando la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —dijo poniéndose las manos en la cabeza. ¿_Acaso Isabella es el diablo y soy el único que no se daba cuenta?, _pensó. Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo.

Lunes.

Martes.

Miércoles.

Jueves.

Viernes.

Los días para Isabella pasaron demasiado rápido, ya era viernes y se encontraba en la casa de su futuro esposo. Estaba en una habitación lejana a la de Edward, ya que Esme insistió en que los novios debían estar lo más lejos posible.

Eran las 11 de la noche e Isabella estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana viendo la luna, como lo hacía siempre que no podía dormir. Estaba recordando cosas de su vida en Londres, recordando a James, su único amigo y compañero de locuras; le hubiera encantado que él estuviera con ella, que estuviera para ayudarla. Él hubiera sido capaz de idear un plan para sacarla de esta locura, pero no se encontraba, por culpa del maldito de su tío. Isabella trató de no pensar en ese ser, no valía la pena, sobre todo cuando estaba a un paso de cumplir su deseo.

Esme se encontraba frente a la habitación de Isabella, se debatía el entrar, quería darle apoyo ante el acontecimiento del día de mañana. Respiró profundo y tomó la manilla de la puerta entre sus manos, la giró y entró haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se sorprendió al ver a Isabella sentada en el marco de la ventana.

—Hola —dijo en susurro, Isabella se giró y sonrió. Esme era la única persona a la cual Isabella sentía ganas de tener cerca, tal vez sería porque trasmitía tranquilidad, esa misma tranquilidad que Isabella quería en su vida, o por el hecho de la cercanía que Esme tuvo con sus padres.

—Hola, Esme. —Isabella se levantó y la abrazó, haciendo que Esme se asombrara ante la efusividad del abrazo.

—Veo que te agrada verme —le dijo acariciando su cabello.

—Sí… Es solo que tú me inspiras confianza, espero no estar equivocada. —Esme sonrió y la tomó de la mano, se acercaron a la cama y tomaron asiento.

—Tal vez es porque eres una de las pocas personas que saben en sí lo que hay entre Edward y yo. Sé que eres su madre y que no te agrada la idea de que no lo ame.

—Isabella, yo sé que ustedes terminarán felices, tu madre y tu padre son un testimonio. —Isabella rodó los ojos—. Ok, no hablaremos de tus padres. ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿nerviosa? —le preguntó.

—Si te soy sincera, no es nervios, es terror. —Isabella sonrió—. Terror por no saber si las cosas saldrán bien.

—Saldrán bien, Isabella, mente positiva; además, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte en todo, tanto con tu matrimonio como con tu tío Aro… Sé algunas cosas que tal vez te puedan ayudar, pero otro día hablaremos de eso. —Isabella asintió.

—Ok, pero no me digas que serás una de esas suegras metiches. —Esme soltó un carcajada ante las palabras de la castaña, le agradó saber que esa niña tenía sentido del humor.

—Me hubiera encantado que fueras mi madre, se nota que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tu hijo. —Esme sintió una opresión en su corazón ante lo que acababan de escuchar sus oídos.

Tomó a Isabella de la mano. —Soy tu madre de ahora en adelante, Isabella. —La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente como símbolo de protección.

Carmen se encontraba asomada por la puerta de la habitacion deIsabella, viendo aquella escena entre su niña y Esme. Sintió tristeza y enojo ante lo que veían sus ojos, porque Isabella nunca tuvo ese trato hacia ella, porque la trataba como si la odiara, mientras ella se desvivía por ella. Aguantó las lágrimas y se encaminó a la cocina de la mansión de Edward Cullen.

…

_**Me pediste que me comportara cool, pero yo soy ya lo más cool. Te pedí que fueras honesto, ¿acaso no sabes con quién estás negociando? Um, ¿crees que vas a comprarme con un montón de diamantes?**_

Isabella se levantó de su cama viendo cómo los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación, a su derecha vio a lo lejos su vestido de novia delicadamente colocado sobre el sofá, se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente, pasó sus dedos por él sintiendo la textura de la tela.

Entró al baño desnudándose por completo quedando en frente del espejo, sonrió ante lo que reflejaba este; se giró quedando de espalda para detallar sus tatuajes.

—Tendré que hacerme uno nuevo, en honor a este día. —Suspiró y se metió en la ducha.

_**Borrando las líneas entre lo real y lo falso. Triste y solitaria, necesito alguien que me proteja. Lo haremos muy bien, puedo decirlo, puedo decir que mantengo mi propia seguridad…**_

_No hay escapatoria, Isabella_, pensó la castaña al momento que se colocaba su ropa interior, un atuendo pecaminoso, de puro encaje blanco.

_**El dinero es el himno del triunfo, así que ponte la máscara y tu vestido de fiestas.**_

Isabella tomó un camisón y se lo colocó para esperar al maquillador que traería Esme. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Esme entró a la habitación con una gran sonrisa es su rostro.

—Buenos días, Isabella. —Se acercó a la castaña regalándole un beso en la frente y un gran abrazo—. Te presento a William, el estilista de la familia.

William Grey le regaló una sonrisa a Isabella y la evaluó de inmediato de pies a cabezas.

—Para mí es un gusto conocer a la chica que fue capaz de domar a ese león —dijo refiriendose a Edward. Tomo la mano de Isabella y depositando en ella un beso. La castana lo miró con desagrado.

—Esme, tienes que quedarte conmigo —le rogó Isabella. Ya que lo más probable es que terminara golpeando al ¨estilista de la familia¨. Esme le sonrió y le dijo que ella también quería ponerse bella.

…

_No hay marcha atrás, esto era lo que querías, Edward Cullen_,se repetía mil veces en la cabeza, no era que se estuviera arrepintiendo, pero había que reconocer que Isabella era un hueso duro de roer.

Bajó a la sala de su casa. Ya todo estaba listo, las flores, las velas y cosas referentes a la boda. Ya casi todos los invitados se encontraban en el jardín, vio a casi toda su familia menos a Esme. Se encontraba Kate… _¿quién demonios la invitó?,_ se preguntó. También vio a Jacob Black acompañado de su prometida; todos le regalaron una sonrisa, menos Alice.

Se dirigió al altar a esperar el momento en que Isabella apareciera vestida de novia para convertirse en su mujer.

Pasaron 10 minutos y nada que salía…

—Cálmate, hijo, toda novia se hace esperar —le dijo su padre tratando de calmarlo. De eso él estaba seguro, pero Isabella no era cualquier novia, ella era muy distinta a cualquier mujer con la que él hubiera tratado. Edward estaba distraído cuando comenzó a escuchar la marcha nupcial; sintió que su corazón se aceleraba queriendo escapar de su pecho.

Se veía hermosa ante sus ojos, con el cabello recogido y ese vestido que la hacía ver tan angelical.

Isabella comenzó a caminar al ritmo de la música y puso su mejor cara de póquer. Había decidido llegar sola al altar, pues ni de broma quería tener entrelazado a su tío Aro, el cual de paso no asistió a la boda. Alzó su mirada y enfocó a Edward frente a ella esperándola, quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo.

Al llegar, Edward la tomó de la mano y la miró fijamente.

—Eres tan bella… Eres mi ángel —le dijo con sinceridad, ella sintió un vacío en su corazón que nunca antes había estado ahí… Su respiración se aceleró. _Cálmate, Isabella, solo tienes que dar tu mejor actuación._

Edward metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó la cadena de Isabella, aquella que había perdido en su auto. Ella solo le dio un leve "gracias" con sus labios haciendo que no escapara ningún sonido de ellos.

Acercó la cadena a su cuello y se la colocó bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. Al fondo se escuchó un suspiro ante la imagen. Isabella rodó los ojos mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza por la reacción de la castaña.

Los minutos pasaban y el padre hablaba de muchas cosas a las cuales Isabella no le prestaba ni cinco de atención, su cuerpo se encontraba en ese sitio pero su mente muy lejos de allí. Muchas cosas tenía que hacer a partir del momento en que se convirtiera en una Cullen. Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Edward tomaba sus manos.

— ¿Aceptas a Isabella Swan como esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? —le preguntó el sacerdote a Edward, este miró fijamente a Bella y contestó:

—Sí, acepto.

— ¿Aceptas a Edward Cullen como esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

Isabella miró hacia atrás por unos minutos, vio a Esme, quien le sonreía, volvió a mirar a Edward y tragó.

Todos los invitados se quedaron observando a la mujer que se encontraba en el altar, esperando su respuesta…

Isabella negó haciendo que Edward contuviese su respiración.

—Esto es tan raro —dijo—, debería estar ansiosa y nerviosa… ¿pero es todo lo contrario? ¿O eso es lo que quiero creer? Sí… acepto.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron. El sacerdote continuó con la ceremonia.

—El señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que…

….

—Eres malvada, ¿lo sabes? —le preguntó Edward mientras bailaban el vals.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

—Hacerme creer que dirías que no, o peor aún, pensé que saldrías corriendo, huyendo de mí.

—Tú más que nadie tenías que saber que esas podrían haber sido algunas de las posibilidades, pero no lo hice porque… no me pareció que era el momento —le dijo haciendo que se sembrara una duda en Edward._ "No era el momento", ¿a qué se refería?_

— ¿Cómo que no era el momento?

—Nada te asegurará que me mantendré a tu lado, puedo huir de ti siempre y cuando quiera. —Al terminar de decir estas palabras Isabella acercó sus labios a los de su esposo, el cual se alejó de inmediato.

—No, Isabella, eso nunca pasará —le dijo con ira. _¿Cómo era capaz de arruinar un momento así?_

—Era una broma —le dijo para tratar de calmarlo, pero en el fondo era muy cierto lo que le decía—. Me encanta cuando te pones así, me excita —le dijo susurrándole al odio—. Quiero que llegue la hora de que me quites el ligero en frente de todos, quiero que tengan una leve idea de lo que haremos esta noche, nuestra noche de bodas. —Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su esposa hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones.

Después de terminar de bailar el vals, Edward se alejó a saludar a algunos invitados.

—Cullen, el que nunca se iba a casar, y resulta que lo hiciste primero que yo —le dijo Jacob dándole un abrazo.

—Sí, quién lo diría —dijo dándole la razón a su amigo—. Ella es perfecta, no la podía dejar escapar. —Jake rio ante las palabras de su amigo, recordando aquella conversación que habían tenido en el bar, aquella vez que él había conocido a Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan, por la que su amigo lo había dejado botado.

—Felicidades, Edward —dijo Kate llegando al lado de los dos hombres. Jacob se disculpó dejándolos solos.

—Gracias, Kate —dijo secamente tratando de dar por finalizada la conversación.

—Huyes de mí, como si fuera una peste o una enfermedad mortal. ¿Ya se te olvidó todo aquello que vivimos, las cosas que hicimos en tu oficina? —dijo acercándose peligrosamente con sensualidad, provocando.

—Sí, lo olvidé, al parecer no fue gran cosa. —Kate se llenó de ira, pero ante nada dejaría que Edward viera cómo le afectaron esas palabras. Se alejó antes de dejar que su dignidad fuera más pisoteada de lo que ya estaba.

Jacob se dirigía a la cocina cuando vio a Isabella alejada de todos, cerca de unos arbustos. Se acercó sigilosamente para no interrumpirla, la vio fumándose un cigarrillo y maldiciendo.

— ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó poniendo su mano en su hombro. _Es tan suave,_ dijo en su mente refiriéndose a la textura de su piel.

—Nada —le dijo fingiendo tristeza—. Siento que acabo de perder mi libertad.

—No perderás tu libertad, Edward no es machista. —Isabella rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

—Me siento mal, solo quiero hacer algo, alguna locura, para sentirme viva.

Jacob se asombró ante sus palabras. _¿Acaso le estaba proponiendo…?_ _No, Jacob, Edward es casi como tu hermano_, se dijo.

—Lo mejor es que volvamos con los demás, ¿no te parece? —le preguntó viéndola atentamente. Era hermosa, sin duda, tenía un aire de inocencia que le encantó, sobre todo cuando se mordía el labio.

Isabella se acercó a él lentamente al notar como la miraba con admiración y adoración.

—Solo será un beso, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. —Él no lo pensó dos veces y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella…

Edward buscaba como loco a Isabella, le había preguntado a su madre, a su padre. Comenzó a dar vueltas como loco por el jardín.

—No, Isabella, no pudiste haberte ido y mucho menos ahora.

De pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza, lo más probable es que estuviera fumando. Se dirigió a los arbustos que eran los que quedaban cerca de los garajes, y fue cuando la vio… No estaba sola, estaba con Jacob Black, su mejor amigo…

Oh, oh. Que pasara! Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente disculpen la demora del capi.


	9. La lujuria del Ángel

Nuevo capitulo... algunas deben de odiarme.

antes de darle paso a este capitulo quiero aclarar que se me hizo muy difícil escribirlo ya que mi musa o muso se fue de paseo, aun no estoy conforme con el resultado.

gracias a las chicas que estuvieron pendiente de esta historia

Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es mía, solo mía.

* * *

Alas rotas

Capítulo 9

La lujuria del ángel

Canción de este capítulo: _Serial killer_ de _Lana de rey_

_Quisiera ser todo tuyo…. Pero me mantienes alejado. Levantas un muro entre nosotros, el cual me impide llegar a tu corazón._

_Mis ojos no querían aceptar lo que estaba frente a mí. Quería imaginarme que todo era un sueño, una mala jugada de mi subconsciente_ pensó Edward desesperado.

Se acercó caminando pausadamente, con su corazón en la mano desangrándose sin compasión, no distinguía bien si era un beso… Sin embargo no sintió ira, lo único que se produjo en él fue una horrible tristeza en todo su ser, una extraña sensación de cansancio, se sentía a punto de caer en el suelo como un costal de papa. Algo parecido a como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho y lo hubieran apretado hasta que este estallara en frente de él.

—Isabella —dijo tratando de que su voz sonara fuerte.

Ella se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a él, los dos mirándose fijamente. La expresión que vio Isabella en la cara de su esposo la desconcertó mucho, lo que ella esperaba era que llegara con ira y odio, pero no fue así, al contrario, estaba calmado y con una mirada de ruego y suplica. Ella percibió o intuyó que él quería que ella le mintiera.

Él no quería saber si lo que sus ojos habían visto era verdad o mentira.

Isabella tragó y miró de reojo a Jacob, el cual estaba blanco como un papel.

_Maldita sea, Jacob Black, ¿qué demonios te pasó?_ se regañó mentalmente por su irracional comportamiento. Edward era su hermano prácticamente, además, él amaba a Leah. Pero esa mujer con cara de niña inocente fue capaz de nublar todos sus sentidos y hacerlo morder del fruto prohibido.

—Te andaba buscando… Mi madre quiere que nos tomemos más fotos —dijo Edward tratando de poner su mejor cara de póker, tratando de no reflejar lo que sentía en realidad.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta y sintió que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo. Al parecer Edward no había visto nada.

— ¡Jake!, ¿no vas con nosotros? —le preguntó Isabella, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su esposo.

—No… —Suspiró—. Necesito un poco de aire.

Los dos iban caminando en silencio, sintiendo la electricidad que estaba en el aire… la electricidad que invadía el cuerpo de cada uno. Edward por su lado estaba con un gran debate en su cabeza… enfrentar a su esposa o solo olvidarlo. Era claro que ella solo lo quería provocar, pero todo tiene un límite, y al parecer el de Edward estaba pronto por llegar.

Ella solo iba mirando a la nada, un punto fijo al cual no le prestaba atención. Besó a Jacob, solo porque quería jugar con alguien. Tentar a alguien para sentirse viva, sentirse poderosa. Pero la actitud de Edward fue tan extraña, tan fría… Ella sabía muy bien que él había visto el beso… pero aquella mirada la confundió, no supo en realidad qué le quiso decir…

Al llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa, Edward tomó la mano de su mujer y sonrió de lado.

—Sube… Cámbiate, yo tengo algo que hacer —dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la flor que decoraba el bolsillo de su esmoquin, la olió y se la entregó a Isabella.

—Pórtate bien, Isabella, porque no me querrás ver como tu enemigo —dijo sin más alejándose de ella. Dejando el ambiente cargado de curiosidad y duda.

Isabella por su parte estaba sorprendida, era una amenaza… el dulce y acosador Edward Cullen sacaba las garras… ¿Acaso mostraría su verdadero yo al ya tenerla como su mujer…?

—No me conoces aún, Edward… —dijo en susurro.

Subió a la habitación y se cambió de vestido por uno más sencillo y cómodo. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Esme.

—Estás hermosísima, hija. Quiero mostrarte… mejor dicho, quiero darte algo.

Isabella sonrió tímida y se fue junto de la mano de Esme. Llegaron a una habitación que se encontraba cerca de la sala principal donde estaba el resto de los invitados.

— ¡Espero que te guste! —dijo Esme con emoción, en espera de la reacción de Isabella ante su regalo.

Isabella tomó la caja entre sus manos con un poco de nervio, era una caja muy hermosa de terciopelo azul, azul como el cielo. La abrió con delicadeza. Sacó su contenido, el cual se encontraba envuelto con papel blanco.

—Es hermoso —dijo al darse cuenta de lo que era. Un álbum, el mismo álbum que Esme le había mostrado cuando fue a la cena a conocer a la familia de Edward. Lo abrió y pudo notar que la gran mayoría de fotos eran de Renée y de cuando se casó con Charlie. Su respiración se volvió un poco pesada. Era un regalo que significaba mucho… era lo más bello que alguien podía haberle obsequiado.

—Gracias… no sabes cuán feliz me hace recibir esto —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Ye pertenecen más a ti que a mí, por eso quité algunas mías… Solo serán Renée, Charlie y tú…

Se abrazaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello. De inmediato en la mente de la castaña se vino el recuerdo de la promesa que le hizo a Esme, sobre no hacerle daño a su hijo, pero sin tan solo ella supiera que minutos atrás se estaba besando con Jacob.

—Te voy ayudar en todo, tengo unas cartas que Renée me mandó —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible—…donde me contó todo, Isabella, todo.

— ¿Sabes todo? —le preguntó Isabella asombrada.

—Sí, después hablaremos de eso —dijo suspirando y tomado la mano de Isabella.

—Te he tomado mucho aprecio. —Esme volvió a abrazarla.

_Isabella, tienes que hacerlo, tienes que poner de tu parte… Esme puede servir de mucho_ pensó.

…

Mientras Isabella se debatía en hacer lo correcto o solo salvarse ella, Edward caminaba al estudio. Al entrar en este, tomó una botella de vodka y bebió directamente de ella.

—No es buen momento para ahogarse en el alcohol, Edward. —La voz provenía junto al escritorio, pero la luz era tan poca que no podía reconocer la figura en su totalidad.

—¿Aro? —preguntó al tiempo que reconocía esa voz llena de burla y cinismo.

—Sí, Cullen, aquí estoy. ¿Ya se te había olvidado que me mandaste a llamar hace una hora? ¿Qué quieres? A ver, no me digas… ya te diste cuenta de lo perversa que es Isabella.

—No hables de ella, solo quiero que cumplas tu palabra, quítales los guardaespaldas.

—Ok, lo haré, solo que por tu bien deberías mantenerla vigilada, ella no es la damisela en apuros, es más bien el lobo disfrazado de la abuelita de caperucita —dijo dirigiéndose al lado de Edward.

—Usted no va a venir a… hacerme dudar. Solo cumpla y yo cumpliré con mi parte.

—Me enteré de lo que ¨Electra¨ le hizo a tu auto. Era un hermoso Audi —dijo con pesar.

¿Cómo? ¿Quién demonios le dijo eso?

— ¿Electra? —preguntó.

—Sí, Electra, el mismo nombre de ese comic donde una guerrera ninja asesinaba a diestra y siniestra. Así se hacía llamar Isabella…

La duda invadió por completo el cuerpo de Edward. ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer este señor? ¿Crear desconfianza? Claro, eso era.

—Me voy, pero pregúntale a Isabella, o solo menciona ese nombre, y verás lo que su cara te revelará en tan solo segundos… Disfruta tu luna de miel —dijo saliendo del estudio.

Edward suspiró y maldijo internamente… _¿En qué maldito infierno me acabo de meter? Parece que estoy en el camino del diablo _pensó.

Ya después tendría tiempo de pensar en todo aquello sobre lo que este maldito viejo había dicho, pero por ahora solo quería estar a solas con Isabella.

La fiesta siguió sin ningún contratiempo. Más fotos registraban el momento de una pareja que comenzaba una vida juntos, donde reinaría el dolor, la traición y las mentiras, pero será que el amor hace milagros, tal vez sí, tal vez no, solo dios sabe por qué pasan las cosas y con qué propósito.

…

Llegaron a los Hamptons, una zona exclusiva situada a las afueras de Nueva York.

Edward ayudó a bajar a Isabella del auto, tomó las maletas y se encaminaron a la entrada de la casa. Isabella quedó asombrada con el jardín de esta, era hermoso y muy grande, a pesar de la poca luz pudo apreciarlo perfectamente.

En la entrada se encontraba el mayordomo, listo para darles la bienvenida.

—Señor Cullen, señora —dijo al mismo tiempo que se paraba firmemente con la cabeza en alto.

—Hola Cayo, esta es mi esposa, Isabella Swan… Bueno, ahora Isabella Cullen —dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Quiero conservar mi apellido de soltera —dijo mirando de reojo a Edward—. Hola, el gusto es mío —le dio la mano a Cayo como modo de saludo. Sintió que su mano era cálida y fuerte.

Después de que Edward le dio unas cuantas indicaciones a Cayo, los dos se encaminaron a la gran habitación principal de la casa. Ya en esta, Edward tomó a Isabella de la mano para dirigirse juntos al borde de la cama.

Besó el dorso de la mano de Isabella, la miró a los ojos y notó que Isabella lo miraba con deseo y la boca entreabierta. La tomó de los hombros para que esta se girara y quedara de espaldas a él, puso su mano en el cuello y lo acarició levemente, su piel era tan sedosa y caliente. Acercó su boca a ese lugar y dejó pequeños besos húmedos, la piel de su mujer se erizó dándole a entender que le agradaba lo que él estaba haciendo. Bajó el cierre del vestido hasta que la piel de su trasero quedó descubierta. La besó dando pequeños mordiscos que hicieron que la castaña gimiera. Terminó de quitarle el vestido y la giró nuevamente para que estuvieran de frente.

Isabella miró a Edward a sus ojos y le asustó lo que vio en ellos, era una mirada que nunca nadie le había dado, la cual hizo que su estómago se retorciera y sintió un vacío en todo su interior. Comenzó a sudar frío, estaba solo en su ropa ¨tentadora¨, como la había llamado ella. Trató de aclarar sus pensamientos, pero el deseo nublaba su mente, no lo pensó dos veces y besó a Edward como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El beso desde un principio fue salvaje hasta llegar a ser con hambre.

Era una batalla de pura lujuria contenida, deseo y pasión. Ella rompió el beso y desabotonó la camisa de su esposo lentamente haciendo que este se desesperara. Cuando tuvo el pecho descubierto se puso de rodillas y lamió desde el ombligo hasta su cuello. Edward cerró los ojos y dijo una obscenidad…

— ¿Te gusta que sea una zorra? —le preguntó Isabella al mismo tiempo que mordía el cuello de Edward.

—Me vuelves loco, Isabella —le dijo mientras cerraba sus manos en puños. Isabella lo tomó de las manos, lo acercó a la cama.

—Siéntate... —le dijo al tiempo que terminaba de sacar la camisa de Edward de su cuerpo.

—Soy una asesina en serie. —Isabella se montó a horcajadas de Edward.

— ¿Cómo me matarás? —le preguntó Edward, bajó sus manos al trasero de Bella y apretó fuertemente, sintiendo lo tonificados que estaban. Ella gimió y se relamió los labios.

—... De puro placer, quiero sentirte adentro, muy adentro, Edward, haz que valga la pena toda esta locura... —Se lanzó nuevamente a sus labios, tomándolo por el cabello y halándolo fuertemente.

Puso sus manos en los pantalones de Edward quitándoselos con lentitud junto con su bóxer...

Isabella se puso de pie en la cama, quedando Edward entre sus piernas. Este levantó la mirada para verla de pie encima de él, quiso levantarse para estar más cerca de ella, pero no se lo permitió.

—Déjame desnudarme yo misma, tú solo mira. Créeme que lo disfrutarás...

Isabella cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio fuertemente, colocó su mano derecha en su cuello apretándolo levemente, después comenzó a bajar su mano hacia sus pechos, que aún seguían cubiertos por su bra de encaje blanco. Con su otra mano soltó su cabello, el cual cayó como una cascada golpeando su espalda, se desabrocho el bra y lo lanzó al suelo. Volvió a tocar sus pechos pero con más fuerza, abrió los ojos y miró a Edward, que se relamía los labios, ella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya basta, Isabella, déjame tocarte —dijo rogando.

Isabella se agachó quedando nuevamente a horcajadas de Edward, esta vez sus sexos hicieron contacto, haciendo que los dos gruñeran, y eso que aún había tela de promedio...

—Siento que voy a morir esta noche, ángel, eres mi adicción, mi obsesión. Te am...

—No lo arruines, Edward, no cuando sabes que yo no voy a poder responderte de la misma manera. —Isabella se inclinó para que sus pechos quedaran juntos, nuevamente comenzó a besar su cuello. En el proceso entrelazó sus manos con las de Edward y las puso a cada lado de su cabeza, ella se comenzó a balancear encima de él haciendo que el roce fuera más placentero para ambos.

Edward trató que las palabras por Isabella no le afectaran, a la final él sabía que ella no lo amaba, pero él juraba ante dios que no descansaría hasta que Isabella le correspondiera con el mismo sentimiento.

No saben en qué momento desapareció la última prenda íntima que los tenia cubiertos… pero ya era demasiado tarde para preguntarse por eso. Isabella encima de Edward demostraba lo buena amante que era. Él sumergido en la pasión solo pensaba en ella, en su cuerpo, en su belleza, en su carácter fuerte y dominante… en lo rebelde y desobediente.

Se balanceaba sin descanso, proporcionando placer y recibiendo lo mismo a cambio.

—Eres…hermosa —dijo al tiempo que volvía a besar sus labios por enésima vez.

Eran dos cuerpos que se amaban en la misma cama, presas de la pasión, con las ganas de sentirse uno solo.

La pasión y lujuria los invadía por completo, mientras que uno solo se entraba por deseo, el otro solamente por amor…

…

Después que la respiración de Isabella volviera a la normalidad, se levantó de la cama, sintiendo la mirada de Edward sobre ella. Abrió su cartera y sacó un cigarrillo, lo acercó a sus labios y lo prendió con su yesquero, el cual tenía grabado su nombre _ISABELLA_, un regalo de su amigo James. Caminó hacia el ventanal mirando fijamente la luna, no había ninguna estrella en el cielo, solo la luna solitaria ante tanta oscuridad. Su pecho comenzó a comprimirse como si no llegara suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Se sentía extraña. No era la misma sensación que sintió la primera vez que tuvo sexo con Edward, en esta oportunidad sentía algo raro que no sabía identificar pero que le inquietaba. Volvió a mirar fijamente la luna, sin darse cuenta una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Terminó su cigarrillo y suspiró. Todas las noches serían así tan intensas, cada vez que lo hicieran ella se sentiría culpable... _Pero ¿por qué me siento culpable?_ se preguntó Isabella. ¿Será porque no podía corresponderle, en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba? No sabía, estaba confundida.

Se colocó su bata de seda roja y se encaminó a la puerta.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Edward.

—Voy a dormir en otro lugar, no te quiero cerca —dijo volviendo su actitud fría.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hice? ¿Dije algo que te molestó?… Si fue por el te amo que no me fijaste decir… pues ya lo sabías, lo sabes desde hace tiempo, Isabella…. Y lo peor de todo es que aún te amo a pesar que te viera besando a Jacob. Te gustó, es eso, ¿verdad?… ¡Contéstame, maldita sea! —gritó lo último siendo presa de la ira.

—Solo me callé porque sé que tú provocaste todo… —continuó hablando—. Creo que me estoy dando cuenta que no eres un ángel… eres el mismísimo diablo en frente de mí, eres como un lobo feroz escondido en la piel de una oveja…. No quiero ser duro contigo, pero al parecer así es como te gusta que te traten. —Tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Vete... Pero te lo juro que si lo haces no seré tan comprensivo contigo, Isabella —dijo dando su última palabra.

Ya estaba cansado de aguantar los desplantes de Isabella, era el momento de ser indiferente aunque le doliera tomar esa actitud… pero la gran pregunta era que si sería capaz de cumplir su palabra.

—No sabe, no sabes nada, Cullen. Haz lo que quieras, quiero ver si eres capaz de cumplir con tu palabra —dijo tragando lentamente.

Él no podía comportarse así con ella, no quería que fuera malo o desconsiderado, pero… ella no estaba dispuesta a cambiar ni a quedarse todo la noche con él. Quería soledad, quería sentirse miserable por no apreciar lo bueno que podía a llegar a ser esto...

No dejo que él le diera tiempo de responder, salió de la habitación con ganas de romper o golpear algo.

Se detuvo cerca de la puerta de la habitación, mientras que trataba de asimilar todo.

—Buenas noches, señora. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —dijo Cayo viendo fijamente a Isabella y dándose cuenta de su belleza.

—No, gracias… Bueno, sí, he… Consígueme una botella de whisky y algún jugo… —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Ahora mismo se lo traigo —dijo antes de salir prácticamente volando del pasillo.

Isabella bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al sofá que estaba en frente de la chimenea, se sentó y subió las piernas para estar más cómoda. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos Cayo apareció con todo lo que ella le pidió.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor? —dijo con inocencia. Cayo tragó y asintió eufórico.

—Necesito hojas y un bolígrafo, o cualquier cosa donde pueda escribir.

—Enseguida se lo traigo, señora… Póngase cómoda y no abuce mucho del alcohol.

Isabela le sonrió. _Es un tipo muy raro_ pensó la castaña.

Isabella se preparó un trago y dio un largo sorbo, se sentía dulzón.

Por su mente pasaba todo lo que había pasado en estas dos últimas horas, desde el momento en que llegaron a esta casa, hasta cuando ella salió de la habitación en la cual había tenido sexo con Edward.

Ella no era de las personas que se podían adaptar fácilmente a un nuevo entorno y más difícil sería poder comportarse sin estar siempre a la defensiva, pero… no quería que Edward la tratara diferente, ella adoraba la manera como él se desvivía por ella, de cómo él besaba el suelo por donde ella pisaba.

—Demonios. ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer? —dijo mirando fijamente la chimenea viendo como el fuego consumía la poca leña que quedaba.

_Hazlo por Esme, por tu padre, Isabella… después podrás huir, podrás ser libre, trata de que estos meses que vas a estar aquí sean en paz y no terminen de manchar tu alma._ Ella asintió al sentir una pequeña voz, la voz de la conciencia o de la lógica, la cual le informaba lo más conveniente a hacer.

—Disculpe la demora, aquí esta… Ya me marcho, pero cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarme, estaré cerca —le dijo Cayo antes de marcharse, sin esperar que Isabella se despidiera de él.

Suspiró y tomó el cuaderno de cuero que Cayo le había traído. Era hermoso, lo abrió y vio las hojas un poco amarillas. Era viejo. De dónde lo habrá sacado y por qué se lo dio a ella.

No le doy más vueltas al asunto y se dispuso a escribir.

_Eras la luz que llegó a mi vida para iluminar la oscuridad que habita en mi alma,_

_Eres el agua que es capaz de saciar mi sed después de haber vagado por el desierto._

_Porque te has convertido en mi sol, en el astro rey de mis mañanas y de mis noches._

_Sé que he sido muy cruel contigo, pero es la única manera de la cual puedo actuar,_

_Porque el veneno corre por mis venas y habita en mi corazón_

_Obligándome a tener presente que soy más un demonio que un angel de luz._

…

A la mañana siguiente el dolor de cabeza de Edward era monumental, el menor ruido hacía que su cabeza quisiera estallar. No quería recordar nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos dos meses.

Entró al baño para refrescarse un poco y tratar de que su dolor de cabeza se disipara.

Bajó a la cocina y vio a Isabella acostada en el sofá, se quedó viéndola por un largo rato hasta que ella comenzó a despertarse.

—Hola —dijo ella con timidez, Edward rodó los ojos.

—Deberías subir y tratar de dormir, ese sofá no es muy cómodo —dijo con las manos en puños.

Ella se levantó y se puso frente a él.

—Quiero que hablemos, no me voy a disculpar por nada de lo que he hecho anteriormente, pero solo te pediré una tregua. No cambiaré, pero trataré de… de… —A pesar de haber ensayado el falso discurso las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

—…De no, de no ser tan grosera. No quiero que cambies… tu trato hacia mí, porque sé que hará esto más difícil de llevar y tal vez deberíamos de ser amigos... Pero todo poco a poco.

La sonrisa Edward no se hizo esperar, era más de lo que podía desear. Él que pensaba que hoy sería un día duro, resuelta que Isabella al parecer quiere colaborar.

—Ven aquí —le dijo para que se acerque. Con sus brazos rodeó la cintura de ella, al mismo tiempo que besaba sus labios.

—Seremos amigos entonces —dijo él sonriendo.

_No todo es color de rosa y como dice el dicho: árbol que nace torcido jamás su rama endereza…_

* * *

¿que les pareció ?

Espero sus comentarios y gracias a todas las hermosas chicas que leen mis historias, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

nos leemos en el próximo capi.

únanse a mi grupo en facebook ahí estare dejando adelantos, imagenes y muchas cosas mas. estare dejando el link en mi perfil.


	10. Las dos caras del Ángel

De vuelta espero que les guste este capitulo y bueno espero que me disculpen por la larga espera.

Los personajes son de Meyer, pero la trama es mía, solo mía.

este capitulo a sido beteado por Xariito ¡GRACIAS!

* * *

Alas rotas

Capítulo 10

Las dos caras del Ángel

Canción: I love playing with fire de The Runaways.

Los pájaros cantaban alegres en el jardín de la casa.

—Deberíamos jugar a las 20 preguntas —sugirió Edward a Isabella, mientras tomaban el desayuno en el jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa.

—Si tú crees que será divertido —dijo Isabella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos ante tan infantil propuesta.

—Dime cuál es tu color preferido.

— ¿Me estás hablando en serio? —preguntó con sorpresa. Isabella quiso soltar una carcajada, pero pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerse seria.

—Sí, Isabella, estas preguntas tontas nos ayudarán a conocernos mejor. Respóndeme. —Edward tomó un poco de su jugo de naranja.

—Bueno…, sería el rojo sangre… algo así —dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

— ¿Acaso eres gótica?, eso es muy extraño. —Edward la miró fijamente y sonrió. Él la amaba con todo su ser.

— ¿Y tú no serás un retrasado mental? —dijo molesta y a punto de levantarse de la silla.

—Ya clámate, no he dicho nada malo, Isabella. ¿Por qué siempre estás a la defensiva? —él quiso saber.

—Porque sí; además, te estás burlando de mí. Y te advierto, no quiero que preguntes nada personal como a qué edad me inicié sexualmente o si me he enamorado... Nada de eso. Lo demás tal vez lo pueda tolerar.

— ¿No piensas estudiar?, me imagino que ya terminaste la preparatoria —dijo cambiando de tema. Lo menos que quería era retroceder en el avance que aparentemente estaba teniendo con Isabella.

—La verdad es que no la he terminado. —Edward se esperó cualquier respuesta menos la que Isabella le estaba dando.

— ¿Y eso?

—Porque no me gusta la escuela.

—Entonces ¿qué te gusta? —_Algo le tiene que gustar a esta niña malcriada_, pensó.

—Bailar. —Edward notó cómo se iluminaron sus ojos cuando pronunció esa sola palabra.

— ¿Por qué no te dedicas a eso?, por mí no hay problema, te puedo pagar la academia que quieras.

Sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente y, de paso, adquirieron un brillo lleno de esperanza.

—No creo que sea buen momento. —Si se dedicaba al baile, dejaría sus planes olvidados y no serviría de nada todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio.

—Solo piénsalo, Isabella, te puedo traer a un profesor particular para que termines la prepa y el sábado puedes ir a la academia. Tú solo piénsalo.

Definitivamente la conversación había tomado otro rumbo. Isabella no quería hablar de ella, ya con lo que había revelado era más que suficiente.

—Y tú, cuéntame de ti, ya que fuiste el de la gran idea del interrogatorio.

—Se llama el juego de las 20 preguntas, para conocernos mejor. Yo sí estoy dispuesto a que me conozcas, pero no quiero que te canses o, peor aún, que te arrepientas de ser mi "amiga" —dijo mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos.

—Qué gracioso eres, Edward —dijo sonriendo.

—Estudié economía, soy el presidente de la empresa de mi padre, me gusta viajar, hacer deporte y leer.

—Eres un viejo aburrido, necesitas divertirte más. Ya entiendo por qué razón negociaste una esposa. Ese no es el punto, pero ¿sabes?, deberíamos salir a bailar como aquella vez… ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que recuerdo. Si quieres vamos hoy en la noche, conozco un lugar donde podemos divertirnos

—Sí —dijo con alegría Isabella, pero, al mismo tiempo, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Vamos a nadar un rato en la piscina, ¿quieres? —preguntó.

—Ok, pero déjame ir a cambiarme.

—Yo me bañaré desnudo, tú haz lo mismo —le dijo en broma Edward.

—Ok —respondió Isabella al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse la bata de seda, quedando completamente desnuda.

Los ojos de Edward casi se salen de su órbita, él no lo había dicho en serio. Corrió, levantó del piso la bata y, con movimientos torpes, la colocó alrededor del cuerpo de Isabella.

— ¡Qué demonios! No era cierto —dijo un poco alterado.

Isabella soltó una carcajada.

—Pensé que era verdad, pero ¿qué tiene de malo?, ya nos conocemos. Sé que tienes un lunar justo al lado de tu gran amigo —dijo señalando la entrepierna de su esposo.

—Sí lo podríamos hacer, pero Caius anda por ahí, así que no es buena idea.

—Qué lástima, Cullen. Voy a cambiarme, ya vuelo.

Subió las escaleras con una sonrisa en sus labios. _No fue tan difícil tener una medio conversación civilizada con Edward_ pensó mientras entraba a su habitación.

…

Mientras Edward esperaba a Isabella en la piscina, en su mente apareció aquel nombre que había mencionado Aro: Electra…

—Electra —dijo en un susurro. ¿Cómo haría para preguntarle a su esposa sin que esta se molestara?

Se sumergió en el agua. Cuando salió a la superficie vio a Isabella sentada en el borde de la piscina jugando con sus pies en el agua, él se acercó y se puso entre sus piernas, pudo percibir cómo Isabella se tensó, pero pocos segundos después su cuerpo se relajó.

—Lamento todo lo que te dije anoche, es que me molesta cuando te comportas así —dijo mientras trazaba círculos en los pies de ella.

—Dejemos todo eso atrás… Yo trataré de portarme mejor… —dijo no muy convencida, pero, al parecer, Edward se lo creía. Eso era lo que a ella le importaba, que él le siguiera el juego.

—Bueno, entonces nademos.

…

_Hoy es un día soleado, muy hermoso, pero por alguna razón no me siento feliz de saber que la lluvia ha cesado._

_Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que te voy a contar pero he decidido escribir un diario de pensamiento y poemas, tal vez sea algo tonto, pero desde pequeña quise hacerlo y creo que este puede ser el momento adecuado. Desde anoche la idea surgió en mi cabeza; después de todo, lo que me dijo Edward, me dejó muy pensativa. Ahora me toca actuar y fingir que las cosas podrían ser mejor. Todo esto lo hago solo porque me encanta la manera en como él me idolatra, nunca antes nadie me había tratado así, solo James, pero él era más mi hermano que otra cosa. Lo extraño mucho, pero no creo que valga la pena llorar, después de todas las lágrimas que he derramado no creo que tenga más, mis ojos están secos…_

_En cuanto a Renée, solo quiero encontrarla…_

Después de nadar con Edward por más de cuatro horas en la piscina decidió subir y recostarse un rato, pero en vez de dormirse se puso a escribir un rato. Siempre le había fascinado la poesía, pero se consideraba muy mala cuando intentaba hacer o escribir un poema, sentía que sus palabras eran sin sentido; sin embargo, en esta oportunidad decidió hacerlo, y si podía tomar clases en casa como le había dicho Edward, podría mejorar mucho y ser capaz de redactar poemas con un verdadero significado.

Bajó nuevamente a la sala y se encontró con Caius, que acomodaba el bar.

—Hola Caius —dijo mientras tomaba asiento. El joven se puso nervioso y sonrió torpemente. Isabella se dio cuenta y sonrió, pero fue más una sonrisa de burla que de simpatía.

—Hola, señora Cullen.

—No, por favor, no me llames así, me hacer sentir vieja. Creo que tengo casi tu misma edad, así que solo dime Isabella. —Él sonrió y siguió en lo suyo, pero no dejaba de mirar de reojo a esa hermosa mujer de ojos chocolates.

—Gracias por el diario que me diste. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó por curiosidad.

—Era de mi hermana, pero ella ya no lo necesita.

—Mmm —murmuró Isabella, la verdad era que no le interesaba saber por qué se lo había dado a ella—. Gracias nuevamente —dijo mientras se marchaba.

_Caius no está tan mal_ dijo en su mente, cuando de repente sintió que una mano tomaba su brazo con delicadeza. Era él, el chico de cabellos dorados como el oro.

—Cuídelo mucho, por favor. —Ella se acercó lentamente, a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes. —Le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino.

Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, vio a Edward enfundado en una camisa blanca de mangas largas, con los primeros botones abiertos mostrando un poco de su pecho. Un pantalón jean y unos zapatos negros.

—Te ves bien —dijo sonriendo.

—Tú también. ¿Lista para bailar? —le preguntó mientras la besaba, ella asintió y salieron juntos tomados de la mano.

_Qué fácil es engañarte, Edward, solo sonrío y listo, pensé que sería más difícil._

Cuando llegaron a la discoteca, la fila era inmensa, pero gracias a que Edward era socio de este no tuvieron que esperar nada. Ya dentro del lugar tomaron asiento en una de las mesas VIP que se encontraban en la planta superior, donde se podía apreciar toda la pista de baile.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó Edward mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—Un orgasmo; la bebida, por si no entendiste. —Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuántos quieres? —le preguntó con picardía en la voz.

— ¿Cuántos estás dispuesto a darme? —Ella se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba el cuello.

—Eh… Yo tomaré un whisky, ya vuelvo. —Se aclaró la garganta mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se encontraba un poco sorprendido por la manera juguetona en cómo se estaba comportando Isabella, él sospechaba que era más que todo fingido, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Isabella se puso de pie y caminó unos cuantos pasos para poder mirar mejor la pista de baile, ante sus ojos vio un mar de gente que daba lo mejor de sí en la pista, moviéndose provocativamente, todos sudorosos y ruborizados.

Suspiró y con sus ojos recorrió el bar en busca de Edward, pero no lo pudo encontrar.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —él le preguntó en un susurro muy cerca de su oreja. Isabella quiso contestarle de manera grosera, pero se contuvo.

Ella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él, le guiñó un ojo y tomó su bebida, y luego volvió a girarse para mirar de nuevo hacia la pista de baile. Edward se amoldó a su espalda y ahí se quedaron por unos largos minutos.

Después de unos cuantos tragos más, los dos bajaron a la pista de baile, parecían un par de adolescentes. En sí Isabella aún lo era, pero Edward se consideraba muy viejo para andar en esas, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para comenzar a formar parte de la vida de su mujer.

Estaban bailando una canción totalmente desconocida para él, era como una mezcla de rock y música electrónica... Hasta que sonó esa canción. Él vio cómo Isabella se quedó atenta tratando de identificar cuál era y, cuando logró identificarla, vio cómo sus ojos brillaron.

—Amo esta canción. Cullen, tenemos que lucirnos. — Lo haló del brazo y se adentraron al centro de la pista, ella comenzó a cantar y a moverse al ritmo de la música.

_Amo jugar con fuego__  
__Y no me quiero quemar__  
__Amo jugar con fuego__  
__Y no creo que nunca aprenda.__Mi corazón arde por verte__  
__Y no puedo esperar hasta otro día__  
__La manera en la cual me sacudes es realmente sensual__  
__Sabes cómo usar lo que tienes_

_Isabella podía bailar cualquier tipo de música_ pensó él mientras la veía.

—Eres un idiota —ella le dijo estallando en una carcajada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —él le preguntó confundido.

—No sé, eso solo que extraño pelear contigo, eran tan genial hacerte enojar —dijo mientras daba una extraña vuelta que hizo que casi cayera si no hubiera sido porque él tiene muy bueno reflejos.

—Mierda —dijo entre risa—, estoy muy borracha, creo.

Él la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron fuera del bar.

Ya en el auto, Isabella se quitó los altísimos tacones y los arrojó a los asientos traseros.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando destrocé tu Audi? —le preguntó inocentemente.

—Claro, Isabella, cómo olvidarlo. —Él rodó los ojos, ya que no le hacía mucha gracia recordar eso.

— ¿Sabes?, de verdad que estaba muy molesta, solo pensaba en hacerte todo eso a ti, pero no soy una asesina, así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue desquitarme con tu hermoso auto —ella dijo con sinceridad.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente, trató de que el beso fuera lento, pero, al ella comenzar a enredar sus dedos en su cabello, hizo que el animal que habitaba en él saliera a flote y convirtiera el beso en algo más lujurioso. Ella comenzó a bajar sus manos y las metió sin previo aviso en los pantalones de él.

Él emitió un gemido ronco y lleno de deseo. Esta mujer era fuego y a él le fascinaba.

Con desesperación, Edward vio cómo Isabella desabotonaba sus pantalones e introducía su mano en su bóxer.

—Oh, Isabella.

Ella sonrió mientras lo acariciaba con sus manos.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó mientras lo apretaba más fuerte. Él asintió con dificultad, le encantaba lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero más le encantó cuando vio que ella acercaba su boca a su pene erecto que se encontraba afuera _¿En qué momento lo sacó?_ pensó confundido, pero la verdad era que eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Isabella se relamió los labios y se lo metió en la boca como si fuera un exquisito dulce. Ella nunca en su vida había hecho algo de esa magnitud, pero algo en su interior la impulsó a realizar dicha acción. Alzó sus ojos y vio cómo Edward contuvo la respiración y aferró sus manos al asiento del auto. Ella siguió con su tarea, lamía y chupaba de manera rápida y lenta a la vez, haciendo que Edward emitiera sonidos roncos desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Él estaba a punto de acabar, pero no quería hacerlo en la boca de Isabella. Intentó quitarla, pero ella no lo dejó y, al ver que ella estaba gustosa por probarlo, hizo que el orgasmo llegara de manera inevitable. Su respiración se aceleró y su corazón palpitó desbocadamente mientras pronunció su nombre. Bajó la mirada y vio cómo ella lamía toda su longitud; no lo pensó dos veces y con su mano alzó la barbilla de Isabella y la besó con desesperación…

…

Había pasado una semana desde que había sido la boda de Edward e Isabella, los dos se encontraban de vuelta a la ciudad de Nueva York, para ser más precisos, en la casa de Edward Cullen.

Ya Isabella no contaba con los guardaespaldas que su tío le había asignado, pero ella aún andaba con cuidado, no confiaba en él.

—Isabella, ven por favor, te presento a mi prima —dijo Edward desde la entrada de la casa. Isabella bajó las escaleras mientras divisaba a la joven que se hallaba al lado de Edward.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tanya —le dijo la jovencita sonriendo. Isabella la miraba con esa mirada de odio que la caracterizaba, y luego miró a su esposo.

— ¿Por qué razón vas a pasar tus tres meses del curso de francés en esta casa? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Ah… porque Edward es mi primo y él es muy bueno conmigo —le dijo un poco temerosa.

— ¿Acaso no tienes dónde quedarte a dormir? Edward y yo estamos recién casados y necesitamos privacidad —dijo mientras le regaló una sonrisa tierna su esposo; cualquiera podría jurar que era un matrimonio perfecto donde reinaba el amor y la pasión.

Tanya de inmediato se ruborizó y desvió su mirada de Isabella.

—Qué graciosa eres, Isabella. Tanya, puedes subir y alojarte en la habitación de tu preferencia. —Ella, con un tímido "gracias", subió las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de ambos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿por qué le hablaste así? —le dijo molesto por su actitud.

—No puedo tratar mejor a los demás solo porque te trato mejor a ti, Edward, no me hagas molestar, ¿ok? —respondió. Edward se llenó de ira y la tomó por el brazo metiéndola de empujones en su estudio.

—Prometiste que las cosas serían mejor —él le dijo decepcionado, _¿acaso ella ya se había cansado?_

—Lo estoy cumpliendo, es solo que no me agrada que ella se quede aquí por tres meses. —_¿Sería acaso que Isabella estaba celosa? _pensó Edward.

—Son solo tres meses.

—Tengamos sexo y olvidemos esto —dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se lanzaba prácticamente encima de él. Últimamente esa era la manera como Isabella arreglaba las discusiones.

…

_Es solo sexo_… se repetía mil veces Isabella en la cabeza al salir del despacho de Edward.

Subió las escaleras y tomó una ducha larga. Al salir se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa negra mangas largas y cuello alto, sus Converse negros y una trenza a medio lado. Tenía pensado salir al jardín, pero escuchó ruidos en la habitación que estaba continua a la de ella y Edward, entró y ahí estaba Tanya de espalda a ella.

—Siento haberte incomodado cuando llegaste. —Caminó y se sentó en la cama, Tanya le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

—Yo lo siento más —dijo apenada. Isabella la miró, y en sus ojos azules vio inocencia, esa que ella tuvo algún día, donde todo era una ilusión, sueños por cumplir… Pero supo que la niña, por más inocente que pareciera, algún día se convertiría, como ella.

—Te gusta Edward, ¿verdad? —La joven se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

—No, solo lo admiro —dijo tratando de no mirar a Isabella.

—Espero que estés diciendo la verdad porque, aunque yo no ame a Edward, no soportaría que una niña santa y pura como tú me quitase la atención de él —le dijo con amargura.

—Nunca he pensado eso. —Miró molesta a Isabella.

—Ok. No querrás pasar una mala estadía aquí, ¿verdad? O, por ejemplo, que amanezcas… —le dijo con burla.

Isabella era malvada; tal vez nunca sería capaz de dañar a alguien físicamente, pero sabía de muy buena fuente que infringir temor era una muy poderosa arma.

—Me estás amenazando —dijo Tanya a punto de llorar.

—No, bebé, es solo una advertencia —le dijo sonriendo—. Y tapate los oídos en la noche, porque Edward y yo tenemos sexo salvaje. Y apuesto este anillo de casi un millón de dólares a que eres virgen —dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Tanya se sentó en el suelo y de inmediato quiso estar en su casa o donde su tía Esme, pero esta se encontraba de viaje. No tenía a donde más ir.

Isabella bajó las escaleras y vio a su esposo salir de la cocina.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó curioso, ella venía riendo como cuando un niño comete una travesura.

—Disculpándome con Tanya. —De inmediato sonrió, Isabella al menos estaba tratando de ser amable.

* * *

¿que tal? espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen muchos comentarios o lo que sea.

Gracias por leer, se les quiere.

(este capitulo a sido dedicado a mi profesor de matemáticas. Gracias por arruinar mis días)


End file.
